Halo
by kikiskorner
Summary: Kaitlyn hadn't always gotten along with her stepbrother, Seth. Even now they still fight like they're teenagers. But in the end she knows he'll always be there for her when she needs him. The same goes for one of his best friends, Roman. Dean, however, is another story. Things had always been different with him. When it's brought to Kaitlyn's attention as to why, she isn't sure wha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kaitlyn Bonin hasn't always gotten along with her step-brother. Maybe it's because they were both teenagers when their parents married. She still hasn't figured it out. She never had to. At the end of the day, she knew Seth would be there for her when she needed him. She knew she could go to him if she had a problem. From the beginning, she always had him; despite the arguments they had, most of which were nonsense. Along with Seth she had his best friend, Roman. It's nice to have someone she could go to. The third member in Seth's little clan, Dean, was a little different. Kaitlyn has never once gone to him for anything. Sure he was there with Seth and Roman, but she wasn't completely comfortable with him alone; not with her issues anyways.

Glancing at the clock, she notices that it's time to head down to the gym for the assembly. She looks back at her class. "All right," she says. "Line up. It's time to head down." She smiles as she watches her kids move quickly to line up by the door. "Are we ready?" She walks over and opens the door. "Bobby, lead the way. Keep quiet, stay in line, and stay to the side of the hall."

Kaitlyn makes sure her door is locked before she follows her class down the hall toward the gym. "Bobby, when you get to the gym, stop outside, okay?"

"Yes," Bobby answers from the front of the line.

She walks up to the front of the line, smiling at Bobby. "Follow me." Once she gets them settled, she walks over to the other teachers who have already arrived. She smiles at Eve as she leans against the wall beside her.

"Your brother is one of the cops coming, right?" Eve asks.

Kaitlyn nods. "I believe it's him, Roman, and Dean. I don't know if there are any others coming." She glances over at the entrance to see Seth, Roman, and Dean walk in. "Well, it's those three for sure."

"Whoa," Eve says. "Yikes, you didn't tell me they looked like that."

Kaitlyn laughs a little. She sees Seth gesture over toward her before they start over. She waves at them as they approach. "Hey."

"Hi." Seth kisses her cheek. "Are you ready for dinner tonight?"

Kaitlyn groans. "No. You'll be there, right?"

"Yeah. We're going to be a little late though."

"What?"

Seth chuckles. "Relax. We'll be there. I wouldn't leave you alone with my crazy sisters."

"Good." She looks at Eve. "This is Eve Torres. She teaches one of the third grade classes. Eve, this is Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose."

Eve smiles. "Hi," she says.

"Nice to meet you," Roman says. He leans in, kissing Kaitlyn's cheek. "Hey, Little Bit."

"Hi." She smiles up at him. "I can't believe I let you call me that still."

"Give it up, you love it."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, keep reminding me of that fact." She looks at Dean. "Hey, Dean."

Dean nods at her. "Hey, Kait."

"All right, we just came over to say hi. We need to go over to Mr. McMahon now."

"Go before you get detention or something."

"Because I didn't have enough of those when I went here."

Kaitlyn laughs as she watches the three of them walk away. She turns back toward Eve just before Dean is looking back at her. "There, now you've met them."

"I have. Now why was it different with Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Roman greeted you like he was your brother. But with Dean it was just a quick, awkward hey."

Kaitlyn shrugs. She hadn't really noticed it; maybe it's because it's how they've always been. "It's just completely different with him. I don't know why."

"Could it be because you two like each other?" Nattie chimes in.

"What? No." Kaitlyn shakes her head as she glances over toward Dean once again. Okay, she can't deny that he's made her nervous in the past. But was it the nervous of attraction? No, it couldn't be. Could it? She frowns at the thought. Does she actually have feelings for Dean and just never realized it? No, of course not. It's not possible.

It isn't long before the assembly is beginning. The guys start by talking about the everyday safety. Kaitlyn wishes she didn't have to hear this once again, but she knows she has to be here. It's not that it isn't good information, but she's heard it numerous times over the years. When Dean starts talking, however, she finds herself paying extra attention. She watches as he moves around as if he's unable to stay still. They finish up with their presentation before turning to questions. Kaitlyn watches as they each take turns answering. She frowns when she sees Mark Patterson raise his hand. He's the troublemaker in her class. She just hopes he doesn't ask something inappropriate.

"Yeah, right here in the green shirt? What's your name?" Seth asks.

"Mark."

"Hey Mark, what's your question?"

"What's with your hair?"

"Mark," Kaitlyn says loudly.

Seth laughs softly as he waves her off. "We work undercover a lot. In the situations we're put into, we have to do our best to look the parts. I thought it was just going to last for one or two shifts. But my boss told me to keep it until further notice. You don't tell the boss no." He shrugs. "Nothing too exciting about the reasoning behind it."

Dean grins as he gestures to a young blonde girl in the front row. "Go ahead, sweet heart."

"I'm Claire. My question is have you ever been scared?"

Dean looks over at the others. "Great question. Roman, want to take that one first?"

"Thanks," Roman says. "I think if an officer says he hasn't been scared on the job at some point in time he isn't telling the truth. We all have our moments, some worse than others. One for me, I was involved in a situation that involved hostages. I wasn't necessarily scared of something happening to me, but I was scared we wouldn't be able to get ahold of the situation before it turned bad. Seth?"

"The one that comes to mind is recently actually." He glances over at Kaitlyn knowing she hasn't heard this one yet. "I was out undercover trying to catch some bad guys buying drugs. So I was on the street while these two were parked waiting for my signal. A car pulls up and three guys get out. Just the way they were looking around I knew it wasn't going to be good. They ended up jumping me before I could get a chance to do anything. One pulled a knife and was actually holding it to my neck. It was a scary moment for me. But these two showed up before it got any worse."

"That was a crazy night altogether," Roman says. "Dean, what about you?"

Dean sighs. "I was on the job for a week when I went on a call for a man on the top of a building wanting to jump. I was one of the cops that went up to talk him down. I was able to get him to talk to me. After forty minutes of just talking with him, he finally agreed to come down. But when he turned to step down, he slipped. I managed to grab hold of him. It took another couple minutes for him to stop struggling to get him up."

Seth squeezes his shoulder, remembering that night very well. "Any more questions?"

Dean nods at him as he turns away for a moment. He makes the mistake of looking at Kaitlyn as he does. The look on her face nearly breaks him. It's a looks he's never seen from her.

Kaitlyn looks at Eve after the guys finish. "I'm going to go say goodbye."

Eve nods. "Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on your class."

"Thanks." She walks over to the guys. "Seth." When he turns, she hugs him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you." He kisses the side of her head before they pull apart. "I'm fine."

She nods. "You better be." She looks at Roman and Dean. "How about you two?"

"I could use a hug," Roman says.

She laughs softly as she hugs him. "Like I could say no to that." She looks at Dean as she steps back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says. "I'll meet you guys outside." He walks away before anyone can stop him.

Kaitlyn looks at Seth. "Did I say something?"

"No," Seth says. "That night was just rough. He doesn't talk about it much. He's going to be fun tonight. We'll see you at dinner."

"Bye."

Kaitlyn wrinkles her nose as she pulls into the driveway. Great, her stepsisters are already here. Why they needed to be here so early, she has no idea. She climbs out of her car. After grabbing her bag from the backseat, she heads inside. She can hear the sisters the moment she steps into the front hall. She rolls her eyes as she stats up the stairs.

"I'm home," she calls out. She hears Becca say something, followed by her and Anna giggling, but doesn't really pay attention to what's said. She walks into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She really needs to look into getting her own place. She can't handle this much longer. She sits down at her desk and pulls the papers she has to grade out of her bag.

"Kaitlyn," Shelly calls up. "Come down here please."

Kaitlyn sighs. "Great." She stands up. "Coming." She walks downstairs, seeing her mom standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We could use some help down here."

"I have papers to grade."

"You can do that after dinner."

"Mom, I have a lot of papers to look over. Becca and Anna can help out."

"They don't live here, you do." Shelly raises an eyebrow at Kaitlyn.

"Fine."

Kaitlyn is pulling plates out when she hears Seth calling out from the front hall. She sets the plates down before walking out. "Don't you ever come this late again."

Seth raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Your sisters are sitting in there watching me do everything. But of course my mother won't let them help."

"Why?"

"Because they don't live here."

Seth snorts. "Your mother is nuts."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She sighs. "I have to go finish."

"We'll follow."

"Not with those guns you won't," Shelly says as she walks down.

"They're going on top of the fridge just like every other time."

"They better be."

Seth, Roman, and Dean walk into the kitchen. Seth unfastens his holster before putting it on top of the fridge. "Becca, Anna, I see you're doing nothing as usual."

Roman laughs softly as he places his holster on top of the fridge. He walks over to where Kaitlyn is standing. "You okay?" he asks softly.

Kaitlyn nods. "Yeah," she answers. She looks at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He watches her closely.

"Why are things different with Dean?" she asks so only Roman can hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can go to you and Seth when I need someone. But with Dean…"

Roman grins. "Well, I think I could give you a couple of answers."

"I want the truth."

"They both are."

"Okay."

"One is Dean doesn't open up much. To me and Seth yeah. But we can also beat it out of him."

"And two?"

"Sure you want to hear this one?"

"Yes." Kaitlyn watches him closely. "Roman, tell me."

"When you think no one can see, you're looking at him. When he thinks no one can see, he's looking at you."

She frowns. "That's not true."

"It is true. You know when I first noticed it?"

"When?"

"Your senior prom. You and I were standing getting our pictures taken by the fire place here. He was off in the corner watching your every move. And then when we were getting ready to leave, I saw you watching him."

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip. Is she really looking at Dean? When Roman laughs softly, she smacks his stomach. "It's not funny."

"You don't realize you're doing it, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Kaitlyn, can you bring the hors d'oeuvres out?"

Kaitlyn sighs. "Coming." She turns to walk to the fridge, but Roman stops her. "Ro…"

"We can get them."

"She said Kaitlyn," Becca chimes in.

Seth snorts as he pulls the tray of meat and cheese out. "Becca, grow up. Kaitlyn, we'll take care of this." He kisses her cheek before heading into the living room.

Kaitlyn sighs when she hears Becca and Anna muttering to each other. She isn't sure what either of them said, but she can guarantee that it was insulting her in some way. She looks over when she hears Dean groan.

"I think the two of you are just lazy," he says before walking out onto the back deck.

Kaitlyn looks at Roman, surprised by Dean's outburst. He's never done anything like that, at least not here. "He okay?"

Roman nods. "Yeah, just having a day."

"Is it because of the question?"

"No. That didn't help, but he was already having a day before that. I'm going to bring the crackers out." He grabs the basket off the counter and heads out to the living room.

Kaitlyn lets out a soft breath as she walks around to the door. She steps outside, making sure to close it tightly before walking over and sitting down next to Dean on the steps. He looks over after a moment.

"Your sisters are spoiled brats," he says.

"Stepsisters." Kaitlyn nods in agreement. "And yes they are. So why'd you come out here?"

Dean lifts his hand, revealing the cigarette in his left hand. "Figured your mom would shoot me if I smoked in the house."

"You would figure correct."

"God, today sucks. You know, I haven't had a cigarette in almost two months before this."

"Really?" She watches him. "You don't have to finish it."

Dean brings the cigarette to his lips. "Easier said than done sometimes." He pulls the pack from his pocket and holds it out to Kaitlyn. "Do me a favor, hold on to those. That way I'm not tempted to smoke the entire pack."

Kaitlyn is taking the pack from him, their fingers brush together causing her stomach to flutter. She licks her lips. "Okay."

"Thanks." He puts the butt of his cigarette out before tossing it into the coffee can that is sitting there.

"I need to get back in. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks at her. "I'll be in shortly."

"Okay." She smiles sadly at him before starting toward the door.

"Kait, wait." Dean turns to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't deserve what they put you through."

She smiles a little. "Thanks." She heads back inside.

Kaitlyn stands up after she finishes eating. She knows she's going to be told to clear the table. She glances at Seth as she grabs her plate.

"Kaitlyn…" Shelly starts.

Seth clears his throat as he stands up. "Give me your plate," he says looking at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks at him. "Seth…"

"No, I got it."

Kaitlyn is surprised when Roman and Dean stand up as well to help Seth. "I can…"

"Nonsense," Roman says winking at her.

"Now who's lazy?" Becca asks. "Can't even do your job."

Dean snorts. "Do either of you even work?"

"Jonathan Dean," Shelly says.

He holds his hands up. "Right." He turns and walks out of the room.

Kaitlyn jumps a little when the front door slams shut. She sighs as she looks at Shelly. "It wasn't his fault, Mom, and you know it." She follows Seth and Roman into the kitchen. "God, I need to find somewhere else to live."

"I've been telling you that since you graduated," Seth says. "We'll help you look."

She nods. "Thanks." She gestures toward the front hall. "What about him?"

"He's gone," Roman answers. "He took his gun, so he left."

"Don't worry," Seth says. "He'll be fine."

Kaitlyn walks Roman and Seth out a short time later. She hugs both of them before they head down to their cars. "Careful going home," she calls out after them.

"We will," Seth calls back. He smiles up at her as he climbs into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews. First time I'm writing anything to do with the Shield. So hopefully I won't disappoint.

Chapter Two

Dean is finishing his beer when there's a knock on his door. He glances at the clock as he stands up. If it were Seth or Roman they would have just walked in; unless he'd locked the door when he came home. He didn't remember doing so. He walks over and pulls the door open, surprised to find Kaitlyn standing there. "Kaitlyn," he says.

Kaitlyn smiles sadly. "Hey. Sorry for just stopping by like this. I just…"

"No, it's fine. Come in." He steps to the side to let her in. If she came here, something must really be wrong. She's never come to him. He gestures toward the living room after closing the door. "Have a seat. Want anything?"

"No, thank you." She sits down and looks up at Dean. "You forgot your cigarettes." She holds the pack out to him.

"Thanks. You didn't come over here just to simply give me these back though." He sits down. "What's up?"

"I just didn't know where else to go. Seth and Roman would ask too many questions. I just… I can go."

"No, you don't have to. You're okay though?"

She shrugs. "For the most part. I just need somewhere to stay for a couple hours. I can't be home right now."

He nods. "Stay here." He stands up once again. "Want a beer or pop or something?"

"Water would be good."

He nods. "Coming right up." He walks into the kitchen, tossing his empty bottle into the trash. He grabs two bottles of water out of the fridge before heading back to the living room. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

He sits down again. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you. Don't let me stop you from doing whatever you need to."

He grins. "Was just getting ready to watch a movie or something."

"Go ahead." She slips out of her sandals and brings her knees up to her chest.

Dean watches her for a moment before flipping through to find something to watch. He stops on an episode Mash. "This okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She rests her chin on her knees as she stares blankly at the screen.

Dean looks over a little while later, smiling when he sees Kaitlyn asleep. He stands up and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch. He shakes it out before laying it over Kaitlyn. "Goodnight, Kait."

Kaitlyn wipes her eyes before pushing the blanket off of her. She looks around, trying to figure out where she's at. Dean's, she came to Dean's last night.

"Morning," Dean says.

Kaitlyn looks over. "Morning. Sorry for falling asleep."

He shakes his head. "No need to apologize. You obviously needed it." He watches as she runs a hand through her hair. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had enough of my mother last night. Especially when she accused me of smoking behind their backs."

"What?"

"I had put your cigarettes on my bed when I got upstairs. She came in to probably bitch at me about something and saw them. I think they would be able to tell if I smoked. Nothing of mine smells like smoke."

Dean nods. "Or if you've smoked as much as I have, they'd probably hear it when you talk too. Want some breakfast?"

"I um… yeah, breakfast sounds good." She smiles a little. "Thanks. And thanks for letting me stay. I really didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You're welcome." He walks into the kitchen. "Eggs?"

"Sounds perfect." She stands up and walks into the kitchen. It's then she notices what Dean is wearing. He has on a pair of black basketball shorts when a wife beater that hugs him in the perfect way. She licks her lips at the sight.

"Fried or scrambled?"

"Whatever you want." She sits down at the kitchen table. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I have everything under control." He looks back at her. "There's juice in the fridge if you want to get that. I have no coffee though."

"That's okay. I only drink coffee when I work."

Dean laughs. "Okay then." He watches as she pulls the jug of orange juice out. "Glasses are in the cabinet right there."

"Do you want a glass?"

"Sure."

Kaitlyn pours two glasses before putting the juice back in the fridge. She sets a glass on the counter beside where Dean is working.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She sits down once again. "Do you work today?"

"No, it's my weekend off."

"I guess I should know that, huh? Seems you three have the same schedule."

He chuckles. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey, are you okay?"

He glances back at her. "Yeah, why?"

"Just… I saw the look on your face after you got done talking about…"

"I'm fine. Just don't talk about it much. And yesterday started off like shit anyways."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He goes to say something else but is interrupted by his phone ringing. He grabs it from the counter and frowns. "I need to take this."

"Go ahead."

"Ambrose." Dean moves the pan to another burner. "No, I didn't…" He sighs. "Sarge…"

Kaitlyn watches him. She can see his shoulders fall slightly and can't help but wonder what the conversation is about.

"Right, okay." He slams his phone down on the counter. "Fuck!"

She jumps slightly. "Dean…"

"I'm fine." He finishes getting her plate ready before walking over to the table. "Eat up."

"You aren't eating?"

"I already ate."

"Oh." She smiles a little as she takes a bite.

Dean sits down and leans back in his chair. "So I should apologize for getting you in trouble."

"What? Because of the cigarettes? Don't worry about it. My mother is crazy. I swear sometimes I don't know why she ever had me. Although she dotes on Becca and Anna."

He snorts. "Those two need a reality check."

"You're telling me." She smiles. "So I take it the phone call wasn't a good one?"

He sighs and shrugs. "They want me to come in Monday before my shift for a meeting regarding one of my stops yesterday. Apparently I harassed the driver."

She frowns. "So what happens now?"

"It's under investigation." He shrugs. "Worst that can happen is I get suspended."

"Did you? I mean…"

He smiles. "No. I've stopped this woman before. Every time it's the same thing with her. She flirts with me to try and get out of a ticket."

"So what was different about this time?"

"I told her that if I had to stop her again I would take her to jail."

"Dean…"

"I know it was stupid."

"Well at least you know."

He grins. "By the way, I hate when your mother pulls out my first name like that."

"I hate when she pulls mine out."

He looks at her. "Kaitlyn isn't your first name?"

She smiles. "No. You didn't know that?"

"No. What's your first name?"

"Celeste. And it's not that I don't like my first name. It's my grandmother's name. I was named after her. And when I was little I did go by Celeste. I was ten when I made the decision to start going by Kaitlyn. My parents let me thinking it was just a phase. But it continued."

Dean nods. "I can understand that. My dad wanted me to be named after his grandfather, Jonathan. My mom didn't want me to be Jonathan. So they compromised. Jonathan Dean."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "So if she didn't want you to be Jonathan, why not make that your middle name?"

"No idea. Never bothered to ask." Dean shrugs. "Just always went by Dean. You have seen me when school started. They call out Jonathan Ambrose and I'm looking around going cool there's another Ambrose."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Poor Dean when he realized it was him."

He snorts. "Thanks."

She pushes her plate forward after she finishes. "That was really good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He takes her plate and walks over to the sink. "Want anything else?"

"No, thanks. I should probably head home before mom freaks out too much."

He looks over. "Want me to talk to her? Let her know you were safe last night?"

"Nah. I'll be okay. Thanks though." She stands up. "Thanks again for letting me stay last night."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." She walks into the living room to slip into her sandals. "Hey, do you like this area?"

"Yeah, it's a nice little neighborhood. Close to the station too."

"Know anyone renting?"

"Not off the top of my head. But I'll keep an eye out for something. Apartment or two flat or what?"

"Anything really. One bedroom preferably simply because I don't think I could afford anything more."

Dean nods. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks." She grabs her keys and walks to the door, with Dean right behind her. She turns after opening the door. "I'll see you around at some point."

He nods once again. "I'm sure you will."

"Bye."

Dean gives a small wave as he watches her walk down the stairs. He closes the door after making sure she gets in her car. He's not sure if they'd ever had any kind of conversation like they had this morning. Okay, so he really only has himself to blame for that. He's pretty much closed himself off to her. He's not even sure why.

After getting showered and dressed, Dean heads out to the store. He's beyond in need of groceries, but he's never been bit on doing the actual shopping. Maybe it would be different if he had someone to come home to… to cook for. Unfortunately his career has always gotten in the way. The girls he dated hated the hours he works and the dangerous situations he's been in. He loves what he does and wouldn't change his decision in becoming a cop. Especially looking back to how many people he has helped.

As he's pulling into his driveway when getting home, he notices a For Rent sign in front of the two flat next to him. He glances at the number, smiling when he realizes it's the same owner as his. He'll make sure to call him after putting the groceries away. It doesn't take long for him to get everything put away. He calls Shane, hoping that he'll actually answer.

"Hello?" Shane answers.

"Shane, Dean Ambrose," he says.

"Dean, what's up man?"

"Not much. Listen, I noticed the rent sign out in front at the place next to me."

"Looking to move?" It's said with a chuckle.

Dean grins. "No. I know someone looking. Told 'em I'd keep an eye out for something. Was not expecting to see something so quickly though. Is it up or down? Please tell me it's up."

"It's up. Why do you want up?"

"Because it's my buddy's sister and he would probably throw a fit if she was on the lower level."

Shane laughs. "Okay then. It's upstairs. It's a two bedroom just like yours. Lay out is a little different, but overall same size and all that. Kitchen, dinette, living room, bathroom."

"How much? I'm going to take a guess that it's around what mine is."

"It's the same."

"Laundry?"

"Yep, in back like yours. Want me to set something up?"

"Can you do anything tonight?"

"Absolutely. How's six?"

"Six is good. I'll give her a call to make sure and then call you back if I need to."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight."

Dean scrolls through his phone, frowning when he doesn't see Kaitlyn's name. He knows Seth had given him her number. So why isn't it in his phone? "Fuck," he mutters as he calls Seth.

"What up, Ambrose?"

"I need Kaitlyn's number."

"What? Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah, just give it to me."

"Didn't I already give you her number?"

"Yeah, but it's not in my phone. Just give me the number, jackass."

Seth laughs softly before rattling off Kaitlyn's number. "Now do I get to ask why you need it?"

"Wanted to talk to about something she mentioned."

"Okay. Do I need to go big brother on your ass?"

"Goodbye, Seth." He hangs before Seth can say anything else. He dials Kaitlyn's number and waits for her to answer.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn answers.

"Hey, it's Dean."

"I gathered that when it said Dean."

He laughs softly. "Right. Well, I had to call Seth for your number. No idea what I did with it. So any issues with the mother this morning?"

She groans. "Told me if I'm going to be out all night I need to call. I get that I live with my parents still, but come on. It went downhill from there. I am currently in my room avoiding being anywhere in her range."

"Can't say I blame you. Listen, are you busy tonight? Found a place."

"Already? That was fast."

He laughs softly. "Pretty easy actually. It's the place next to mine and it's the same owner. I just gave him a call. If you can't make it tonight, I can call him back."

"What time?"

"Six."

"That's good. You'll be there, right?"

"If you want me to be."

"Please."

"Okay then. Why don't you come by here then?"

"Okay. See you tonight. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Kaitlyn knocks on Dean's door that evening. She bounces on the balls of her feet as she waits for him to answer. The door opens after a moment, revealing a shirtless Dean. Kaitlyn can't help but stare at him.

"Hey," Dean says. "Come in. Gimme a sec. I decided to dump dinner on myself. Bummer I won't get to try it because it smelled really good."

Kaitlyn grins a little as she steps inside. "I'm early." She licks her lips as she watches Dean walk through the living room to head to his bedroom. _What are you doing, Kaitlyn?_ "This place isn't going to make me broke, is it? Remember, I'm a teacher."

Dean laughs softly as he returns. "Just trust me on this."

"Trust you? Up until this morning, we never really talked."

"You trust Seth, right?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Then you can trust me." He grins at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She follows Dean next door and up the stairs to the top apartment. She stays beside him as he knocks on the door. She jumps slightly when the door opens quickly.

"Dean, long time no see," Shane says.

Dean shakes his hand. "Yeah, well for once I have a place that isn't a shit hole." He points to Kaitlyn. "This is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, this is Shane. Annoying, but a great landlord."

"Thanks, Ambrose. Kaitlyn, nice to meet you. Come on in."

Kaitlyn steps inside and looks around the living room. It looks a lot like Dean's place in this part. She walks over to the window and takes a look out.

"Have a look around. I know how it is when you're being followed so I'll stay in here."

Kaitlyn grins. "Okay." She glances at Dean before heading into the next room. It's once again a lot like Dean's. The only difference is that the kitchen and dinette are flipped here.

"This is weird," Dean says. He smiles at Kaitlyn. "Strange layout."

She shakes her head at him. "You're crazy." She walks into the first bedroom. "Is it the same size as yours?"

"This is the size of my second bedroom. I use it for my exercise room."

She nods. "So then this one must be the bigger one?" She walks into the other bedroom.

"Yep, it is." He leans against the door jamb. "Your stepbrother would love the fact that you'd be living next to a cop."

She smiles at him. "Brother."

"Right, brother." He grins. "There's a small laundry room in the back."

"Really?" She pushes past him to walk to the back. "Cool!"

"It's a laundry room."

"Seth doesn't have one."

"I'm aware. He does his laundry at my place most of the time." He smiles when Kaitlyn returns. "Well?"

"I like it. But…"

"No, don't start with that yet. Shane."

Shane walks in. "It's a lot like Dean's here, just some minor changes. Did he talk to you about price at all?"

"No," Kaitlyn answers.

"Nine hundred a month. Utilities included."

"Wow, um… what about a deposit?"

"Six."

She nods. "Okay, well… I'm going to have to think about it if that's okay."

"Of course. I did bring an application just in case. So go ahead and take it."

"Thanks."

Dean closes his door after they get back. "What's to think about?"

"Money," Kaitlyn answers. She looks at Dean. "I can do the monthly. But to add on the six? I can't do that. I just…"

"I'll take care of it."

"No, I can't let you do that. I just…" She sighs. "I want it though." She growls. "This sucks."

He chuckles. "We can work something out. You want to get out of the house, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me pay the deposit for you."

She sighs. "I'm paying you back."

"Whatever you want. So is that a yes?"

"Yes." She smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kaitlyn looks around the living room and smiles. This is really it. She's finally moved out of her mom's and on her own. Seth walks in from the kitchen and hands her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she says. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you need new furniture," Seth answers. He laughs softly when she smacks him.

"You gave this stuff to me."

"I'm kidding." He smiles at her. "And I promise not to have Dean checking in on you all the time."

"Thanks. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you. Just know we're all here in case you need anything."

She nods. "I know." She takes a drink of her water. "Where did Roman and Dean go?"

"Dean went to go pick up pizza and Roman said he needed to make a stop somewhere. So they just went together. I don't know anything other than that." He walks over and sits down on the couch. "I kinda miss this thing."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "Well, just call before you come over to sleep off your hangovers."

"You'll be picking me up if I do."

"Obviously. I'm not letting you drive drunk. Hey, can I ask you something?" She sits down beside Seth.

"Of course." He looks at her. "What's up? You got really serious. Should I be worried?"

"No, I just want to ask you something. I asked Roman already. And I'm not sure what to think of his answer. So maybe getting your answer will help. Or it could just make things worse. I don't know. But I just… I don't know."

"Okay. So what's the question?"

"Why are things different with Dean? I go to you and Roman when I need someone. But…" She stops when Seth starts laughing. "This isn't funny, Seth."

"I'm sorry. Nothing is different with Dean. He just doesn't open up to many people. That's all there is to it. Don't worry about it."

She nods. "Okay." She looks over when the door opens. She watches as Roman and Dean walk in. "Oh good. I'm starving."

Roman laughs softly as he walks into the kitchen. "You're crazy."

"Thank you!" She stands up and follows Dean into the kitchen. "Who wants a beer?"

"Like you really have to ask," Roman says. He slaps her bottom gently as she passes him. "Crazy woman."

"Jerk." She smiles at him even as she's saying it. She grabs four bottles of beer from the fridge. After opening each, she heads back into the living room. She sets the bottles on the coffee table.

"We got paper plates," Roman calls. "Figured it would be easier that way." He walks in with a plate, holding it out to Kaitlyn. "Here, sit and eat."

Kaitlyn takes the plate. "Thank you." She sits down on the couch once again.

A little over an hour later, Kaitlyn is following the guys to the door. "Thanks again for the help," she says.

"No problem," Seth says hugging her. "Call if you need anything."

"I will." She waves as they head down the stairs. She closes the door and locks it before returning to the couch.

Dean locks his door behind him before heading down to his car. He sees Kaitlyn pulling into her driveway and gives her a quick wave. "Hey," he says when she climbs out of the car.

"Hey," she says opening her back door. "You look like you're on a mission."

He grins. "Yeah, I suppose I am. On my way to work."

Kaitlyn frowns. "Now? Since when? And dressed like that?"

"We got a lead on head honcho of one of the gangs. Gotta go in and attempt to get him."

"Oh. The three of you?"

"Yeah. We'll be the three going in at least. The others will be out ready to come in when it's time." He can see the concerned look on her face as she closes her door. "Want me to have Seth call you later when it's done?"

"No." She shakes her head. "He's done this before I'm sure. I didn't know about it, so it was a bit different. But…" She shrugs. "I just worry."

"Nothing wrong with that. I need to get going."

"Of course, sorry. Be careful."

"We will." He climbs into his car and pulls out of the driveway. It doesn't take him long to arrive at the station and finds Seth and Roman already there. He waves as he approaches. "What's the news?"

"Looks like he might be over in a warehouse off of 91st," Roman says. "Got a call from Lexie before the call went out."

"Lexie? Your CI?"

Roman nods. "Yeah. She said she was with him this morning and then he left this afternoon. She heard him talking about going to a warehouse. She's pretty sure it's this one because she's been there before and it's one they use regularly."

"So how are we getting in?"

"It's known around the area for a lot of drug action. Especially there. Lexie says we can knock and go in. They always have someone at the door."

"So we won't be able to go in armed."

"No, she said they don't check. Just ask what you want."

"So they aren't too smart then."

Seth laughs softly. "Apparently. So the plan is for us to go in. I'll be wearing a wire. And as soon as the chance comes up, we'll take 'em."

Dean nods. "And if the chance doesn't come up?"

"Then we leave and figure something else out."

"Okay." He looks between Seth and Roman. "We ready for this?"

"Absolutely," Roman says. "We got this, guys." He frowns when his phone rings. "Great." He pulls his phone out and grins. "Hey you." He walks away from Seth and Dean, who share a look.

"He gotta girl?" Dean asks.

"Not that I'm aware of," Seth answers. He shrugs. "Don't make me try and figure him out."

Roman walks back over a moment later. "All right, are we ready?"

Dean steps into the warehouse first, just like most other cases. One of these days he'll have to ask why they always make him go first. But right now he can't worry about that. Right now he has to focus on the task at hand.

"We hear this is the place to score some good cocaine," Dean says.

"You hear right," the man says. He looks the three of them over. "It gonna cost ya though."

"We got money, bro." Dean smirks at the man. "You gonna let us in or just stand here and chit chat?" Okay, so maybe that's why they always let him go first.

"Go."

Dean smiles as they start walking once again. He looks at Seth and Roman who nod at him. He looks around once they're inside the actual warehouse. There's a group of mostly men standing around several table pushed together. He strolls over with Seth and Roman on either side of him.

"Who da fuck are you?" one of the men asks.

Dean looks at him, figuring he may be the ring leader here. "We got the money." He gestures to the table. "Y'all got the drugs."

The man nods. "Name's Griff."

Dean nods. "Mox. That's Tyler and Leakee."

"How much you got?"

"How much you need?"

"What are you looking to score?"

"Just enough for a fun night with my boys here."

"Snort or smoke?"

"Anything ya got." Dean scratches the side of his neck as Griff sets a couple of baggies on the table. "Tell ya what…" He lifts the back of his shirt and pulls his gun out when he gets the go ahead from outside, seeing Roman and Seth do the same. "All of you drop your weapons and put your hands on your head."

"Shit." Griff holds his hands up and takes a step back. Before doing anything else though, he's grabbing the gun from the table, pointing it at Dean. "Mother fucker, I should end you."

Dean smirks. "Go ahead. That's the last shot you'll ever take. Put the gun down."

Seth and Roman move around to make sure everyone else is doing as they're told. "On the ground," Seth says. "On your stomachs and put your arms out wide."

"Sure you want to do this?" Dean asks smiling at Griff.

"I could end you."

"Maybe. But they'll end you. Is that what you want? Course, I could too. Choice is yours, Griff." Dean hears the others walk in then. "Your buddies are all cooperating, you should too." He can see Griff hesitate for a second, but it's enough time for him to reach out and knock the gun out of his hands. "Seems Griff isn't as badass as he thought." He handcuffs the man as the others do the same with everyone else.

"You good?" Roman asks as he walks over.

"Yeah," Dean answers. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm good." Roman claps him on the back as they head outside.

Kaitlyn glances out her window when she hears a car pull into the driveway next door. She sees Dean climbing out of his car and can't help but watch him. It's something she shouldn't be doing. In fact, if it were turned around she would likely find it creepy. But she can't bring herself to turn away yet. Why can't she look away? It's not like there's really anything to see. She watches as Dean grabs his mail before heading up to his place.

This would be a good time for her to stop watching, but instead she continues. The lights in the living room flip on and she watches as he walks through the living room, disappearing into the next room. What on earth is she doing? She's practically spying on him. No, there's no practically about it. She is spying on him. But maybe she'll actually figure something out about Dean this way. Of course, she could just talk to him.

She's just about to turn away when she sees Dean walk back into the living room. He'd changed out of his dark pants and shirt. Now he was simply wearing a pair of shorts. Kaitlyn wishes she could see a little better to get a good look at his chest. She wrinkles her nose at the thought. But it doesn't leave her despite her protesting with herself.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kaitlyn," she mutters finally forcing herself to turn away from the window. "Papers, you can grade papers." She leans over and grabs her bag with her school folders. "It's simply because Roman mentioned something. It's Dean, you don't like him." She groans as she pulls one of the folders out along with her grade book. "But there's nothing wrong with looking, right? You are human after all."

Kaitlyn somehow manages to get through one subject of papers to grade. It's a start and it certainly distracted her. She glances over at the clock and lets out a soft breath. Okay, so she can get through another one tonight. She'll force herself to. She puts this folder away and grabs another one. Before she can get started there's a knock on her door. She frowns. Who would be here at this time? She stands up and walks over; surprised to find Dean standing there when she pulls the door open.

"Hey," Dean says.

"Hi," Kaitlyn responds, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. At least he's put a shirt on so she doesn't have to stare at his chest.

"Sorry for stopping by like this and this is going to sound like a crazy question. But do you have water? My water isn't working. And I don't know if it's just me or if it's the block or what."

"I have no idea. Come in. I'll go check."

"Thanks." He steps in, closing the door behind him. "And sorry again for stopping by like this. I would have gone down to my neighbors there, but they're in bed already."

"Nine on a Friday night?"

"They're 80."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Oh, okay then." She walks into the kitchen and turns the water on. "Yeah, I have water." She walks back into the living room. "Doesn't mean it's just you though. Just didn't hit me."

Dean nods. "Yeah, I'll give Shane a call and see. Could I borrow your shower though? I hate to ask, but…"

"Sure, go for it."

"Thank you so much. I'm going to just go grab my things. Sure you don't mind?"

"Course not." She smiles. "It's fine, Dean."

He nods. "Okay. I'll be right back then."

"I'll be here."

Kaitlyn looks over when Dean walks into the living room after his shower. She smiles at him as he sets his bag by the door. "Feel better?" she asks.

"You have no idea," he answers. "Love my job, but some of the places we end up in?"

"That bad tonight?"

"I've definitely seen worse. But who the hell knows what's in the air there."

She nods. "Did you eat?" Did she really just ask that? "I um… made raviolis. I could warm some up if you want."

He nods. "I should probably eat and I'm too lazy to find something to make. You sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I made way too much for just me. Still getting used to the cooking for one person."

He laughs softly. "Well, it's only been a week, so it'll take time."

She stands up and walks into the kitchen, with Dean right behind her. "Sauce or butter?"

"What kind of sauce?"

"It's a creamy lobster sauce." She smiles at Dean when he moans at that. "Sauce then?"

"Hell yes." He leans against the counter as he watches Kaitlyn. "Did you make it?"

"Yep." She pulls the bowls out of the fridge. "I love to cook. If I wasn't a teacher I'd probably be doing something that involved cooking. Catering service would be cool."

"So why teaching then?"

"I love it." She smiles as she shows the bowl to Dean. "More, less, good?"

"That's good." He crosses his arms over his chest. "What made you decide to do it though?"

"I had a teacher back in grade school whom I looked up to like no one else. In some ways he changed me. He was special. And he always knew exactly what to do or say to someone with an issue. He was the one teacher who inspired so many people. I saw the inspiration and I wanted to be able to have that same effect on someone."

"I'm sure you have."

She shrugs. "I don't know about that. But I love every minute of it. Even the times I complain about it and the times the kids annoy me."

He grins. "I know how that goes. Same in my job. Well, not the kids."

She laughs softly. "What made you want to be a cop?"

"I wanted to be able to show teenagers who haven't had the greatest life that they can do anything they put their hearts into. I'm proof of that. Even when I was a kid I always wanted to do something like this."

She grabs a potholder, setting the bowl on it before putting it in the microwave. "Always wanted to put people in jail?"

He snorts. "I do more than put people in jail." He shakes his head at her.

"What's the best thing you've ever done? Can you pick?"

"I delivered a baby few months after I started. Pulled them over for speeding and running three stop signs. Found out that the dad was panicking and trying to get her to the hospital. Didn't make it obviously."

"Bet that was amazing though."

"It was. Weird, but amazing."

She smiles at him. "I bet you think about it often."

"I do. I see them every once in a while too. Usually a couple times a year."

"That's great." She pulls the bowl out of the microwave. "All right. Make sure it's hot enough. What would you like to drink?"

"I'm good with anything."

"Pepsi?"

"Sure."

"You can sit in the living room." Kaitlyn grabs a can of Pepsi from the fridge before joining Dean in the living room. "Hope you like it."

"Smells amazing." He smiles at her. "Thank you." He gestures toward the coffee table as they both settle on the couch. "You look like you've been busy."

"Grading papers."

"Bonin, you need a life. It's Friday night. Shouldn't you be out partying or something?"

She laughs softly. "I've been up since five, so no. Not that I'd have anywhere to go." As if on cue, she's covering her mouth in a yawn. "See?"

Dean grins. "No, I get it."

"I could ask you the same thing you know. Yeah, you went in to work, but you're off now." Kaitlyn looks over at him. "So what's your excuse?"

"People suck."

She laughs at that. "Well, okay then. So what do you think?" She gestures to Dean's bowl.

"I think I can die a happy man. This is amazing. Really, it's incredible." He takes another bite. "God, where the hell did you learn how to cook?"

She watches him closely; unable to believe that he thinks it's as good as he's saying it is. "Taught myself really. I did one of those dumb classes in high school. But overall taught myself. The lobster sauce was my grandma's recipe. You really like it?"

"Yes. If I didn't like it you would know."

"Good." She smiles.

A short time later, they're walking out onto the small, closed in porch. Dean looks at Kaitlyn and smiles. "Thanks again for the shower and the food," he says.

Kaitlyn nods. "You're welcome."

He nods. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be around." She smiles as Dean reaches back to open the porch door.

"Goodnight, Kait."

"Night." She waves as he starts down the stairs. She waits until he's stepping into his own closed in porch before stepping back inside and locking her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kaitlyn walks around the classroom to make sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to be. She likes giving them time to work on things at the end of each session in case they have questions. She stops beside one of the desks and points to a problem on Jessie's page. "Look at this one again," she says.

Jessie looks up. "Thank you, Miss Bonin. I thought I had it wrong."

"Try again and if you need help just let me know." As she's walking to the next aisle, she sees her door open. She stops to see who steps in, but doesn't recognize the man. "Can I help you?" She gasps when the man pulls a gun out, pointing it straight at her. Just as quickly, the kids are all shrieking.

"Get the kids out of here," the man says. "Now!"

Kaitlyn takes a deep breath and looks around. "Line up by the door, just like usual." She isn't surprised when they all scramble to line up.

"Don't you dare try to leave with them." Once the kids are all out of the room, the man grabs Kaitlyn causing her to shriek.

"Tell me what you want," Kaitlyn says carefully.

"You know exactly why I'm here." He puts the gun to Kaitlyn's temple.

She squeezes her eyes shut. "I don't. I swear to you I have no idea. Please…"

Dean climbs out of his car once reaching the school. He walks over to where everyone is gathered. "What do we know?" he asks.

"He's in a classroom holding the teacher hostage. He apparently let the kids walk out. They ran to the office and that's when we were called. We've been in contact with him via the intercom and he's willing to let one person come in to talk."

"I'll do it."

"Ambrose…"

"I said I'll do it."

"Okay. Rollins, Reigns, be ready to back him up if need be."

"Yes, sir," Seth says. He looks at Dean. "Dean, you sure about this?"

"Who else is gonna go in?"

"Why should you though?"

"I'm the only one crazy enough to." Dean smiles. "It's my job. This is what we've trained for, yeah?"

Roman nods. "He's right," he says. "We'll be here if you need us."

Dean nods. "I know." He looks over when his boss walks over. "Hunter."

"Ambrose, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay. Have your radio on at all times so we can hear what's going on."

"Of course. Do we know what room they're in?"

"Not for sure. First floor on the east hall. We do know that."

"Okay. The kids wouldn't say?"

"They're all too scared and the workers are trying to keep everything under control so we aren't able to get much from them right now. Which is completely understandable. They're all very young. But he's waiting for someone, so it shouldn't surprise him."

Dean nods. "Okay." He looks at Seth and Roman. "Stay out here for now. Give me like five minutes once I'm in the room with him before coming in."

"Dean," Roman says.

"Five minutes."

"All right. Just be careful."

He nods once again before slipping out of his jacket. He notices Seth looking around to where all of the classes are standing and knows he's looking for Kaitlyn. He squeezes his friend's shoulder. "She's short, probably can't see her over her own students."

Seth grins. "Yeah, probably. Go. You got five minutes."

Dean glances into one of the classrooms, finally spotting the man. "Shit," he mutters when he sees the woman sitting on one of the desks. He reaches for his shoulder radio. "I see him. Going in." He sighs, knowing Seth can't be in here if Dean needs backup. He'll panic at the sight of Kaitlyn. "Keep Rollins out," he adds before pushing the door open slowly. He holds his hands up when the man turns and points the gun at him. "I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm just here to talk."

Kaitlyn looks over quickly and Dean can see her tear stained cheeks. He just hopes she won't say anything about knowing him. It'll be better for everyone if that is left alone.

"What's your name, man?"

"Eric."

"Okay, Eric. I'm going to put my hands down and sit on one of the desks. Okay? We can just talk."

"Slowly."

Dean nods. "Sure." He drops his arms before walking over to one of the desks. He sits down, never taking his eyes off Eric. "Talk to me, Eric. We can work this out I'm sure."

"This little bitch knows exactly what this is about."

"Let's keep the names out of it, okay?"

"She knows what this is about! Tell 'im!"

Kaitlyn jumps a little. "I don't know." She shakes her head and looks at Dean. "I don't know what he's talking about."

"You do to!" He puts the gun to Kaitlyn's temple. "Tell the fucking truth!"

Kaitlyn shrinks down as best as she can. "I…"

"Eric, why don't you tell me," Dean says. "Let's you and I talk this out. What's the problem?" He can see that Eric's hold on the gun is slipping; the man could end up pulling the trigger any moment without even meaning to. "Talk to me."

"All I ever wanted was to be with her. But she kept saying no. She ruined my life. We could've been happy."

Dean frowns a little. "How did she ruin your life?"

"By saying no!"

"Eric, come on man. Why let something like this affect your life? You could've moved on."

"You don't get it. She's all I've ever wanted."

Dean licks his lips as he glances over at Kaitlyn. He does get it. Clearing his throat, he looks at Eric again. "Eric…"

"And then I had to see her at prom with that… that monster." He grabs Kaitlyn's hair, pulling her head back, making her scream a little. "We could've been happy together. I could have made you happy."

"Eric…"

Eric puts the gun to Kaitlyn's temple. "We can still be together, forever."

Kaitlyn shakes her head. "Please. I…"

Dean shifts a little. Eric's too far gone to listen to reasoning. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Roman and Alex standing outside the door. He nods a little, hoping Eric won't see him doing so.

"We are going to be together, Kaitlyn," Eric says.

Dean jumps up when Roman and Alex barge in and tackle Eric to the ground. He walks over, pulling Kaitlyn up. She's shaking and is immediately crying harder as she lets him pull her out of the room.

"It's okay," Dean says when they're in the hall. He looks down at her, rubbing her arms gently. "Did he hurt you before I got in?"

Kaitlyn shakes her head. "No." She covers her face, sobbing now.

Dean pulls her into him. "You're safe now." He rubs her back as she cries against his chest. "You're okay." He turns them around, so Eric can't see her as Roman and Alex bring him out of the room. "They're going to want to question you, Kait."

She nods slowly as she pulls back. "Think they'll let me rinse my face off first?"

"Kaitlyn!" Seth yells running into the school.

Dean steps out of the way to let Seth pull Kaitlyn into a tight hug. He rubs the back of his neck as he backs away. "Seth will stay with you while you do that," he says after a moment. "I'll…" He gestures behind him. "I need to go start my report and all that." He walks away before Kaitlyn or Seth can say anything.

Seth cups Kaitlyn's face between his hands. "Are you okay? Did that jackass hurt you?"

"I'm okay," she answers. "I want to go rinse off my face."

A few minutes later, they're finally heading outside. Seth leads her over to a group of officers. He rubs her back before he steps to the side. He looks around, spotting Dean immediately talking with Hunter. He walks over and pushes Dean.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seth asks.

Dean looks at him. "What?"

"How could you not let me in there?"

"Because you would never been able to handle it."

"Fuck you, Dean. That's my sister."

"You don't think I know that?!"

"Guys," Hunter says. "Knock it off."

"You should have gotten her out of there quicker," Seth says pushing Dean again.

"I was trying not to get her killed. The fucker had a gun to her head. When Roman and Alex came in, that was the time. Anything before that would have had gunshots. Is that what you wanted?"

"Fuck you!" Seth turns and walks away.

"Right back at you!" Dean sighs and turns back toward Hunter. "I couldn't do anything any sooner. It would have turned even worse."

Hunter nods. "I know that, Ambrose. You did good. And you know him."

Dean sighs. "Yeah, I know." He looks over to where Seth and Roman are standing with Kaitlyn now.

"Go on over. I'll see you back at the station."

Dean walks over to Kaitlyn, Seth, and Roman. "Hey," he says softly.

Kaitlyn looks at him. "Hey," she says.

Seth stares at him. "Don't you have papers to fill out?"

Dean sighs. "Right." He shakes his head as he walks away. "Fuck!" He kicks his front tire before climbing behind the steering wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kaitlyn looks over when her door opens, frowning when she sees Seth walk in, closing the door behind him. She watches as he lifts his hands. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Just stopped over at Dean's," Seth answers. "Figured I could stop by here too. Let you know that he and I talked."

"He did what he had to do, Seth. You of all people should know that."

He nods. "I know. I would have done the same thing he did. I just… when he said to keep me out I knew it was you. And that scared the shit out of me. All I wanted to do was get in there and make sure you were okay. Hunter threatened to handcuff me to a car. And I'm sorry for freaking out on Dean." He sits down beside Kaitlyn on the couch. "He and I talked. We're fine. Not the first time we've fought. Course the other times were never on the job. But that's really not the point."

Kaitlyn smiles a little. "I'm glad you two talked. The three of you are worse than teenage girls sometimes. I hope you know that."

Seth smirks at that. "Thanks. I'll be sure to let them know." He looks at her. "We okay? You haven't talked to me much since."

"I was upset with you because of what you did to Dean. But we're fine." She leans over and hugs him. "He really did do what he had to do."

"I know. I knew that to begin with honestly."

"You just freaked out?"

"Pretty much." He shrugs. "I should head out. Meeting the other sisters for dinner." He sighs at that. "Would've invited you, but I don't want to listen to the three of you argue. You and I will have to go out soon."

"Absolutely." She smiles as they stand up and head to the door.

"You should really find someone to date though. Your life is pretty pathetic."

"Gee, thanks." She pushes Seth. "Jerk."

He laughs softly. "I'll see you later." He hugs her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiles as he heads down the stairs. After he drives away, she looks over towards Dean's place. She wonders if he's busy. She walks into the kitchen and gathers everything she needs to make dinner, putting them in one of her cloth bags. She's probably crazy for doing this, but he did save her life. So why shouldn't she want to pay him back in some way? It's not as if she's changing her dinner plans anyway. She'd planned this meal this morning. She'll just make more… if he takes her up on her offer.

Kaitlyn knocks on Dean's door, chewing on her bottom lip. She can hear movement inside before the door is being pulled open. She smiles a little when she sees Dean. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," Dean says, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're busy." Of course he is. Not everyone stays home most days like she does.

"Not really. Was just getting a little work out in. What's up?"

She lifts her bag a little. "I wanted to make you dinner." She shrugs. "My way of saying thank you."

He raises an eyebrow. "Thank you for what?"

"Saving my life. It's what you did you know."

He smiles a little. "Kait…"

"No, I know you were doing your job. But that doesn't mean I can't say thank you. Because at the end of the day you did save my life. We both know that he was about to pull the trigger when you gave the signal."

He nods. "Yeah. Come on in." He steps to the side to let her in. Once she's inside, he closes the door.

"So is that a yes to dinner than?"

He grins. "Yeah. Can't say no to a good meal." He gestures toward the kitchen. "Go at it. Whatever you need. I'm going to go shower if you don't mind. I would rather not be smelly during dinner."

She smiles at him. "Go ahead. Where will I find everything?"

"Pots and pans are in the bottom cabinet beside the stove. Drawer beside has utensils. Umm… I don't know what else you'll need. So just search. Nothing to hide in here." He smiles. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." She smiles as she watches Dean walk into the bathroom.

Kaitlyn hums as she goes about getting dinner started. She can't help but glance over toward the bathroom every couple minutes. She needs to stop, but she can't. Why? Because everything Roman had said had gotten to her; to the point she even pulled out the pictures her mom had taken at the house on prom night. Dean had been in a few of them, simply because Shelly wanted pictures of Kaitlyn with Seth and his best friends. Anyone else wouldn't notice anything off about the picture; not that is was off really. But for always thinking things were just not the same for them, Kaitlyn noticed it right away. She stood between Seth and Roman, with Dean on the other side of Seth. In one of the pictures, Dean isn't looking at the camera; instead, he's looking over toward Kaitlyn. She's never noticed it before now.

"Smells amazing in here," Dean says pulling Kaitlyn out of her thoughts.

She looks over and smiles. "One of my favorites to make," she says.

"Yeah? Chicken obviously."

She nods. "Lemon pepper chicken, roasted cauliflower, and garlic-parmesan mashed potatoes. Are you okay with all of it? Guess I should have asked before I started cooking."

"No, it's perfect. Though, I've never had roasted cauliflower."

"It's something I heard about from one of the other teachers and thought I'd give it a try. So this is only the second time I've made it. Hopefully it turns out as good as the first time."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Dean leans against the counter beside the stove. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you."

Kaitlyn frowns and looks over at him. "For what?"

"If I could have gotten to you…"

"Dean, you did what you had to do. Do I wish it would have been quicker? Yeah, obviously, I had a gun to my head. But I also know that you couldn't rush it. When you made the move that was the right time. Anything before would have made things worse. I know that."

He sighs. "Seth…"

"Seth went into brother mode and panicked. He said he was just here and you two talked. Was he?"

He nods. "Yeah. I just…" He shrugs as he looks over at Kaitlyn. "When I saw it was you, I wanted to just rush in and beat the living hell out of the ass hole. If I felt that I could only imagine what Seth would have done. So I told everyone to keep him out. Probably a bad move because how obvious was it then that it was you."

She grins a little. "You did the right thing. I don't want to think about what the outcome would've been if Seth was in there."

"Yeah. He said you wouldn't go out with him."

"After I was able to start thinking again, I remembered him. We had a couple classes together in high school. I barely talked to him. We were never in the same groups. And yeah, I told him no when he asked. But I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't a big deal to me. He kinda freaked me out when he asked me to prom. But again, didn't think anything of it. Besides, Roman was my date. Who the hell would mess with him except you and Seth? But you two are idiots and his best friends."

Dean laughs a little at that. "Yeah, we are." He watches her. "So what about work?"

"They closed for the rest of the week. Giving everyone time to relax from it. They told me I could take as much time as I needed."

"You should take some time. You may say you're fine and you may act like you are, but you're still bothered by this."

She nods. "I can't sit around and do nothing though." She grabs the potholders and pulls the baking dish of chicken out of the oven.

"You don't want to go back too soon though either. I see it a lot, Kait."

She nods. "I know." She closes the oven after getting the cauliflower out. "I guess I could just go away for a couple days. Not that I can really afford it. I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll go invade Seth's place."

"I'm sure he'd love that." Dean watches Kaitlyn for a moment before walking over to the fridge. "What would you like to drink?" He glances back at her. "I have Pepsi, water, juice…"

"Pepsi is good." She takes one of the plates she'd gotten out, putting some of everything on it before grabbing the other plate. She sees Dean walk past with two glasses of pop, setting them on the table. She walks over with the plates, setting them down on the placemats. "Enjoy."

He smiles as they sit down. "I'm sure I will."

Kaitlyn watches as Dean takes a bite of his chicken. "Well?"

"It's amazing."

She beams. She loves knowing that people like her cooking. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I make this kind of chicken but it's nothing like this." He smiles amazing. "You're an amazing cook."

"Thanks." She smiles as she starts eating. "Oh, I have a check for you too. I have it in my bag."

He nods. "You know you don't have to rush with that, right?"

"I know." She looks at him. "Doesn't mean you aren't getting something though."

"And if I refuse to take it?"

She watches him carefully. "Why would you refuse it? I told you from the beginning I would pay you back. I'm not going back on that."

He grins. "I wouldn't expect anything different."

"Then don't refuse." She smiles when he chuckles.

"Stubborn woman."

"And don't you forget it."

After they finish eating, Dean insists on cleaning up. Kaitlyn leans against the counter as he does. She could easily go into the living room like he'd said she could, but she'd rather be in here right now. Dean glances over and grins.

"Thanks for dinner," he says.

Kaitlyn nods. "You're welcome. Thanks for saving my life."

He grins. "You're welcome. Are we even now?"

"Not even close. This was simply dinner. You did a lot more than that."

"I don't need anything else." He dries his hands after he finishes washing dishes. "Maybe I'll just have you cook me meals for a month and I'll freeze them."

She laughs softly. "I would if you want."

"I was kidding!" He shakes his head. "I don't need anything else." He smiles as he watches as she packs her things back up in her bag.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is Friday so I go in at eight. I think. Or do I go in late tomorrow?"

Kaitlyn grins. "You should probably figure that out."

He snorts. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He wrinkles his nose. "Late. I'm late tomorrow." He groans. "Great, means I get to deal with the crazies."

"Late night then?"

He nods. "Go in at three work till one-thirty. Which I'll be doing Saturday and Sunday too."

"Always fun, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Should be with Seth this weekend though. So at least I have that." He follows her to the door. "Thanks again for dinner."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." She smiles up at him after they step out onto the porch. "I'll see you later." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Bye."

Dean steps out onto the stairs as he watches Kaitlyn cross over to her place. He lets out a soft breath as she reaches the top of her stairs. "Hey, Kaitlyn."

She looks over just as she opens the screen door. "Yeah?"

"Why Roman?"

She frowns a little. "Roman? What are you talking about?"

"You asked Roman to prom. And I know the crazy relationship you have with him is nothing more than him being another brother. So… what made you ask him and not me?" God he sounds ridiculous.

Kaitlyn smiles a little. "I don't know. Never really thought about it I guess. You and I never really had that connection or whatever. Not like me and Roman. It was different with you."

He nods. "I blame myself for that. I guess I never really opened up around you, huh?"

"Not really." She smiles. "But neither did I." She licks her lips. "Why didn't you ask me?"

He shrugs. "Too stubborn I guess."

She grins. "Night, Dean."

"Night." He watches as she disappears into her place. He sighs heavily as he starts back into his, but stops just as quickly. "Stop being so damn stubborn." He closes his door before jogging down the stairs. He crosses over, heading up Kaitlyn's stairs. He steps into the porch and stands in front of the door.

All he has to do now is knock. He licks his lips, rubbing his hand on his shoulder. He sighs as he takes a step back. As he turns to walk away, the door is opening. He looks over quickly, seeing Kaitlyn standing there staring at him. This is it; can't turn away now. He slides his hand to the back of Kaitlyn's neck as he leans down, kissing her softly. Kaitlyn gasps in surprise but never pulls away. Instead, she slides her arms around him and pulls him inside. Reaching back, Dean closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kaitlyn wakes up the next morning and feels an arm slide around her, followed by the warmth of a body. It wasn't a dream? Dean is really here? She turns her head slightly when she feels a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Morning," Dean says.

"Morning," Kaitlyn replies. She can't help but smile when Dean kisses her shoulder again. "I thought I was going to wake up and realize it was all a dream."

"Not a dream. Definitely not a dream." He slides his up and links his fingers through hers. "Any regrets?"

"One."

He frowns as she rolls onto her back. "Oh?" He hadn't expected to hear her say that. Did he make a mistake last night? "What's that?"

"That I didn't ask you to prom."

He laughs before kissing her softly. "Had me worried there for a second."

Reaching up, Kaitlyn slides her fingers through Dean's hair. "So you don't regret it?"

"Never. I should have done something a long time ago." He presses a few soft kisses to her lips. "I wouldn't have had to watch you date those jackasses."

She smiles against his mouth. "Isn't one of those jackasses your occasional partner?"

"Don't remind me." He kisses her once again before she can say anything else. It doesn't take long to have her fully on her back and he's settled between her legs. He slides her arms over her head, linking their fingers together. Just as he's about to move things forward, Kaitlyn's phone is ringing. He pulls up and looks at her. "Ignore it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's Seth. If I don't answer, he could come barging into the house."

Dean sighs as he rolls off of her. He watches her grab her phone as she sits up. He reaches over, sliding his hand up and down her back. She looks over at him and smiles. The smile fades just as quickly.

"What do you mean Dean isn't answering his phone?"

Dean frowns and shifts to grab his jeans. He reaches into the pocket, quickly realizing his phone isn't there. It could only mean one thing. It's sitting on the kitchen table at his place. He looks at Kaitlyn and shakes his head.

"So why would you think I know where he is?" she asks. "Yeah, okay." She hangs up after a moment. "Where's your phone?"

"Kitchen table. Still there from dinner last night." He runs a hand over his face. "What'd he want with me?"

"Didn't say. But he's on his way over. Wants to take me out to breakfast."

Dean nods. "I'll get out of here then."

"Dean…" She chews on her bottom lip. "What do we tell him?"

"What do you want to tell him?"

She shrugs. "What is this?"

Leaning over, Dean kisses her. "I hope it's the start of something good. Don't have sex on a whim like that often. Especially not with my best friend's sister." He watches her closely for a moment. "We don't have to say anything yet. We can figure this thing out before we do. Okay?"

She nods. "You aren't mad about that?"

"Nah." He kisses her softly. "This just happened, so let's take it one step at a time."

She smiles. "Okay. I need to get in the shower."

He nods. "Yeah, I probably should too. Suppose I should go to my own place."

"Probably a good idea." She kisses him one more time before she slips out of bed. She grabs the t-shirt he'd been wearing and pulls it on. Looking over at Dean, she smiles. "I like this shirt."

He smirks. "Guess I'm walking home shirtless."

"Because you have so far to go." She slips her underwear on as Dean is getting his jeans on. "Be careful tonight."

"I will." He grins as they head out to the front. "Always am."

"I know." She looks up at him when they reach the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"If you do decide to tell your brother, let me know so I'm not caught off guard tonight." He smiles at her.

"I won't tell him."

"Okay." He leans down and kisses her. "Bye, Kait."

"Bye." She smiles as she watches him walk down the stairs.

* * *

Dean takes a sip of his water as he sits at the red light. He can see Seth glance over at him several times. Looking over, he raises an eyebrow. "What?" he asks.

"Still trying to figure out why you didn't answer this morning," Seth says.

"I told you I never heard my phone."

"Have a girl over?"

Dean snorts. "No." He starts driving again when the light changes. "If you don't want to believe me, don't. But I just didn't hear it." It isn't a lie. He didn't hear it. How could he when it was on his kitchen table and he was next door at Kaitlyn's?

Seth smirks. "God, what's with you today? You're awfully tense."

Dean shrugs. "Just a lot on my mind I guess." He glances over at Seth. "I'm fine though." He's thankful when dispatch comes onto the radio announcing a call. "That's just around the corner." He glances into his mirror before moving to the left lane as Seth reports back.

"It's good to get back out on the streets like this occasionally," Seth says.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean turns the corner and sees other squad cars approaching the same area. "He's running."

"Let me out."

Dean slows down enough to let Seth out before he finally pulls to a complete stop with the others. He climbs out and walks over to Roman. "What's going on?" he asks.

Roman points to the girl leaning against the hood of his car. "She called it in. Apparently her ex showed up and was threatening everyone in the house. There's a restraining order that he's not supposed to come within a hundred feet of any of them or the house. That's why he started running."

Dean nods. He listens as Seth comes onto the radio letting them know he has the suspect in custody. "What's your location? I'll come to you."

"South on Prairie. Just past 117th."

"Copy that." He nods at Roman. "We'll be over in a minute."

Roman nods. "Go ahead." He raises an eyebrow at Dean. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's different."

Dean shrugs. "Nothing's different." He walks back over to his car and climbs in. It doesn't take long to reach where Seth is with the suspect. Dean climbs out of the car.

Seth nods at him. "Open the door."

Dean does and steps back to let Seth maneuver the man into the backseat. "You all right?" he asks when Seth closes the door.

"Yeah." He grins. "Just been a while since I've had to run like that."

Dean laughs a little as he walks over to where Seth is gathering the man's things. "Anything on him?"

"Little baggie of weed." Seth shrugs. "Why'd he run? He's not talking to me."

"According to his ex, it's because of a restraining order against him. That's all I got. You radioed right after that."

Seth nods. "Well, he made it worse for himself."

"Don't they always?" Dean grins. "Get in. Roman's waiting for us." He walks back around and climbs into the driver's seat. "Ambrose to Reigns."

"Go for Reigns."

"We're on our way back."

"Copy that. Park behind me."

"10-4." Dean pulls back out onto the road and heads back toward the original spot. After parking behind Roman, he and Seth climb out, leaving the suspect in the back. They walk over to Roman.

"His name is Jason Cox," Roman says. "Restraining order against him by his ex-girlfriend and her family. He also has a no bail warrant."

Dean nods. "Is everyone here okay?"

"Yeah. He grabbed the ex. She has marks on her arm but managed to get away before he could do anything else. She ran into the house and locked the door at that point. Her aunt was on the phone with us already."

"Okay. What's the warrant for?"

"Burglary."

Dean looks at Seth. "You wanna go talk to him?"

"He's already told me he won't talk to me. So you can try."

"Okay." Dean grins. "He'll be talking in no time."

Seth snorts. "Yeah, we'll see."

Dean walks over to the car and opens the back door. "Jason, wanna talk now?"

Jason looks over at him. "Fuck off."

"Great. Right after I tell you what's going on. You're being placed under arrest. First off you were within the limits of the restraining order. Second of all you placed your hands on your ex."

"Prove it."

"You ran from the cops and were in possession of marijuana. You also have a warrant out on you. Were you aware of that?"

"Warrant? For what?"

"Burglary."

Jason groans. "Right. You can fuck off now."

"Good talk." Dean closes the door and walks over to Roman and Seth once again. "He's a great guy."

Seth grins. "Yeah, isn't he?"

Lucky for the three of them, the rest of the night consists of the normal stops and arrests. Dean had thought it would turn out to be a bad night after that first call. Thankfully it went as well as can be expected. After dropping the squad off at the station, Seth and Dean head into the locker room.

"So I noticed Kaitlyn had her pictures out when I was there earlier," Seth says as he sits down in front of his locker.

"Oh?" Dean sits down in front of his own and rubs the back of his neck. "Is there a point?"

"Just caught me off guard I guess. She was looking at her high school pictures." He shrugs. "Just seemed odd to me."

"Why is that?" Dean leans down and unties his boots.

"She set the prom pictures Shelly and Dad had taken to the side."

Dean looks over at Seth. "She did? Maybe she's putting something together or something."

"Yeah, maybe. Just seems odd. Look, I shouldn't ask you this, but I have to."

Dean sucks in a deep breath. Had Seth figured it out already? "What's up?"

"Have you seen Roman next door at all?"

Dean licks his lips and shakes his head. "No. Haven't really paid attention, but I haven't seen him. Think there's something going on?"

Seth shrugs. "I don't know. She keeps telling me she doesn't have time to date, but she's always talking to Roman." He shrugs again as he kicks his boots off. "I don't know how I feel about it."

Dean looks over when he hears the door open and sees Roman walk in. "So a little birdie told me you might be bangin' someone. Is it true?" he asks.

Roman raises an eyebrow. "Well the hell do you care?"

"Because I haven't gotten laid in ages. Seth is practically married, so he hasn't gotten laid in ages. That leaves you. All three of us can't be going through dry spells."

Seth looks at Dean. "Thanks for that," he says. "I get laid plenty."

Roman snorts. "Well, I'm not getting laid. Sorry to burst your bubble. But I am kinda seeing someone."

Seth looks over quickly. "Oh? Who?"

"You don't know her."

"That's it?"

"Yep." Roman looks over at Seth and smiles. "You'll survive."

Dean sits in his car after getting home. It's late and he should just go up and go to bed. But he can't stop thinking about everything that went on in the locker room. Seth thinks Kaitlyn is dating Roman. Roman has finally confirmed he's seeing someone but won't say who. Not that it means he's seeing Kaitlyn, but… Dean climbs the stairs to Kaitlyn's place and knocks. He's an idiot. There's no way she's up, but he can't let this go. He knocks again, this time a little harder. When he sees the lights come on inside, he takes a step back. The porch light flips on before the door is being pulled open slightly.

Kaitlyn sighs and opens the door completely. "You scared the hell out of me," she says. "It's two in the morning, Dean."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just…" He sighs as he looks at her. "Are you seeing Roman?"

She stares at him. "This is a joke, right?" She leans against the door frame. "Dean, I haven't dated anyone in quite a while. Nick was the last one I dated. You should know, you saw the end of that one. And if I was seeing anyone, do you really think I would have slept with you last night?" She wipes her eyes. "No, I'm not seeing Roman. He is like another brother to me. Where is this coming from?"

He sighs. "Seth mentioned something about you having pictures from high school out earlier and that you'd put the prom pictures your mom had taken to the side. He thought you and Roman…"

"I set them aside because I wanted to see something that Roman had talked to me about when he and I were talking about you."

He frowns. "Me?"

"Yes." She smiles a little. "Can we discuss this when I'm not half asleep? I promise we can talk about it. I want to sleep right now though."

He nods. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry I woke you." He steps forward and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She reaches up and rests her hands on his cheeks. "Wanna come in?"

"As much as I would love to, I should probably head home."

She nods. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll make you lunch." He grins.

"I'm looking forward to it. Night, Dean."

"Night, Kait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kaitlyn pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she walks out of her bedroom. She had hoped she'd hear from Dean by now, but isn't really surprised she hasn't. She knows how Seth is after a shift like last nights, so she can imagine Dean is going to be much the same. It's even possible he could be worse. From the stories she's heard, she can only imagine what he's like on the job.

She's just about to sit down when there's a knock on the door. She sets the remote down on the coffee table before walking over and pulling the door open. She smiles when she sees Dean standing there. "Hey," she says.

"Hey." He grins as he lifts a bag up. "Lunch like I said."

Kaitlyn steps to the side. "Come on in." She closes the door behind Dean. "So what's for lunch?"

"Nothing as exciting as anything you make." He shrugs. "I went to that Chinese place by the station."

"Nothing wrong with Chinese." She follows him into the kitchen. "What'd you get?"

"Shrimp fried rice and chicken fried rice. Egg rolls of course."

Kaitlyn smiles at him. "Love fried rice. Did you want a plate?"

He looks over as he pulls the containers out of the bag. "I'm good with the container if you are."

"Sounds good to me. We can eat in the living room too."

He nods. "Sounds good. Forks?"

"Drawer under the microwave."

Dean grabs two forks. "I'll go bring these into the living room."

"I'll grab napkins and drinks." She walks over to the fridge and pulls two cans of Pepsi out. After grabbing a few napkins, she walks into the living room. She smiles at Dean as she sets the napkins and pop on the coffee table. She moves to sit down beside him, pulling her feet up under her. "So want to explain last night?"

Dean wrinkles his nose. "Seth asked me if I'd seen Roman here. He thinks that you two may have something going on. And then Roman came in and confirmed that he has been seeing someone but won't tell us who." He shrugs. "I guess I just panicked at that point, especially when Seth had also said that you put the prom pictures to the side." He takes a bite of his fried rice.

She nods. "Roman is like my brother. Yeah I put the pictures to the side. Had nothing to do with Roman though." She leans over and grabs the stack of pictures from the side table. "All of the ones I put to the side have you in them." She hands the pictures to him. "I was looking for something that Roman had mentioned to me."

"Like what?" Dean looks down at the pictures.

"I asked him why things were different between you and me. He pretty much told me it's because we both like each other. He told me that when you thought no one was paying attention you'd be looking at me and that when I thought no one was paying attention I was looking at you."

He nods. "Yeah, I can admit to that."

"You can? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because why the hell would someone like you want someone like me?"

"What's wrong with you?" She looks at him.

He sighs as he looks over. "Look at me, Kaitlyn. I don't have anything to offer you. And then? I had even less. I wasn't going anywhere. I barely graduated high school."

"But you did and now you're a cop." She watches him carefully. "Dean…"

"I don't have the family life like you guys have."

"You have us."

He grins. "I know. And you will never know how much that means to me. You know before I started spending it with all of you, I can't remember the last time I'd actually celebrated Christmas. Thanksgiving too." He shrugs.

"Dean…"

"I was jealous you know."

"Of what?"

"Roman." He grins at her. "I saw the way you two were together. Maybe it wasn't anything more than just friends or whatever, but I didn't see it that way. I hated when I'd see you practically sitting on his lap." He sighs. "I don't know how I managed to not kick him in his face."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Dean, I promise you that there has never been anything between Roman and me. He's like a brother."

"And me?"

"You? Well, I think after the other night it's pretty obvious you are not like a brother."

He laughs softly. "That's a good thing. Are you busy Monday night?"

"No, don't think so."

"Can I take you to dinner?"

She smiles at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." He sets his container down when he finishes. "One of these days I'll actually cook for you." He shifts, resting his arm along the back of the couch behind her.

"I look forward to that day." She sighs happily when he curls his finger into her ponytail. "What time do you have to leave?"

"Two-thirty." He tugs her over, kissing her softly.

Reaching up, she rests her hand on his cheek. "Dean… stop."

Dean pulls back and looks at her. "Are you okay?"

She nods as she puts her container on the coffee table. "Yeah." She shifts and straddles Dean's legs. "Shouldn't I be?"

He smiles up at her as he rests his hands on her hips. "Well, yeah, you're supposed to be." He rests his head on the back of the couch. "You're beautiful."

She blushes. "I am not."

"You are too." He pulls her down and kisses her softly. "You're perfect." He kisses her again, this time with more force behind it. He slides an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She cups Dean's cheeks between her hands. While the kiss was forceful, there was still something there that Kaitlyn had never felt in her life. No one has ever kissed her like this before. She curls her fingers over his cheeks, pulling back then only because she needed air. She licks her lips as she meets Dean's gaze. He reaches up, tugging the ponytail holder out of her hair gently. She smiles at him as he combs his fingers through her hair.

"Come 'ere," he says softly before kissing her once again. He curls his fingers into her hair, holding her as close to him as possible.

Kaitlyn pulls back suddenly and looks toward the door. Dean frowns at her.

"Kait…"

"Shh." She licks her lips. "Someone's coming." She slips off Dean's lap and straightens her shirt. She looks at him to see him straightening his own as someone knocks on the door. She stands up and walks over to the door. She gasps when she sees who's standing on her porch. "Nick…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dean looks over quickly after hearing the name. Nick? As in Kaitlyn's ex-boyfriend Nick? Great, just what he needs. He's known Nick long enough to know that he could find a way to weasel back into Kaitlyn's life if he wanted. He lets out a soft breath as he stands up. He grabs the empty containers.

"Hey, Kaitlyn," Nick says.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

"Your mom told me."

Dean glances over, not surprised when he meets Nick's gaze. God, what he wouldn't give to give this man a piece of his mind. He remembers all too well when he left Kaitlyn. He'd been at Seth's when she came over in tears.

"Nick…" She glances back at Dean quickly. "What do you want, Nick?"

"I thought we could talk," Nick says. "You gonna let me in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. We have nothing to talk about."

"I think we do. After the way you stormed out…"

"I stormed out because I had just found out that not only were you cheating on me, but you got her pregnant. And you told me that you wanted to be with her. So yeah, I stormed out. You broke my heart, Nick, and I can never forgive you for that."

"I made a mistake." He reaches out, stroking her cheek. "Come on, Kaitlyn. We used to be so great together."

Kaitlyn pushes his hand away. "That was before you were cheating on me. You need to leave."

"Kaitlyn…"

"She said to leave," Dean says stepping over. "So I suggest you go." He points down the stairs. "So go."

"You gonna make me?"

Dean steps forward, but Kaitlyn turns and stops him. "Listen, jackass…"

"Dean, stop," Kaitlyn says.

"Yeah, Dean, stop." Nick smirks at him.

Kaitlyn rests her hands on Dean's chest, pushing him back gently. "Dean, please? Dean, look at me."

Dean growls before looking at her. "Kait…"

"Back up, please." She slides her hands to his cheeks. "Please?"

Dean holds his hands up and steps back. "All right."

"Thank you." Kaitlyn turns back toward Nick. "You need to go."

"Does your brother know you're fucking…?"

Dean pushes past Kaitlyn before Nick can finish the question and grabs him buy the shirt, slamming against the wall behind him. "Go ahead, finish that question."

"Dean!" Kaitlyn steps out, grabbing Dean's shirt.

"I'm giving you one last chance," Dean growls. "Leave before I throw you down the stairs."

Nick pushes Dean off of him. "She'll be back." He smirks before heading down the stairs.

Dean makes sure he's gone before turning and looking at Kaitlyn. He shrugs before he pulls her into him. "I'm sorry."

Kaitlyn slides her arms around his neck and kisses him. "It's okay. I haven't talked to him since we broke up. Please know that. After what he did…"

"I know. It's okay." He kisses her again before they head back inside. He closes the door behind him. "I'm tempted to call off work to make sure he doesn't show up again."

"No, you are not calling off. I'll keep the door locked and won't answer it."

He sighs. "All right. I'll have someone drive by occasionally. Don't argue with me. Just let me do this."

Kaitlyn smiles up at him. "What are you going to tell Seth?"

"Not going to lie to him about it. I'll just tell him I heard you yelling or something."

She nods. "You mad?"

He looks at her as they sit down on the couch. "Why would I be mad?"

"He showed up."

"I'm not mad. Unless you're not telling me something."

"No, I told you I haven't seen or talked to him since we broke up. Pisses me off that my mom told him where I'm living. But she always adored him. He has that charm about him. But I would have thought she'd at least believe me when I said that after what he did to me I never wanted to see him again. And that's the truth."

"Then I'm not mad." Dean leans over and kisses her softly. "We're fine."

Kaitlyn smiles against his lips. "Okay, good."

* * *

Dean walks up his stairs after getting home from work. He raises an eyebrow when he sees a piece of paper taped to his screen door. He grabs it before stepping onto the porch. After getting inside, he flips the living room light on. He opens the paper, smiling when he sees the quick note from Kaitlyn.

_D – He never came back. Think you actually scared him. Yes, I could've texted, but what's the fun in that? Just wanted to say goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you had a good night at work. – K_

Dean grins as he walks into the kitchen. He grabs his pad of paper from the drawer before scribbling down a quick note back to Kaitlyn.

_K – Glad he didn't come back. May have to kick his ass if he does. Wouldn't expect you to do anything that would be considered normal. Work sucked, but it could've been worse. Talk to you tomorrow. – D_

Dean climbs into bed a short time later. He groans, wanting nothing more than to actually sleep tonight. He'd had a rough night the previous night after getting home. Of course, it was his own fault for thinking too hard into what Seth had said. Tonight he has to worry about Nick. If he hasn't shown up by now though, they should be good; at least for the night.

The screen door closing wakes him up the following morning. Dean looks over at his clock and groans. It's still way too early for him to be awake. Maybe he hadn't really heard… _knock knock knock…_ of course. Dean grabs his shirt as he walks out of his bedroom and pulls it on. He opens the front door and sees Seth standing there.

"How the hell are you awake and moving already?" Dean asks.

Seth grins. "I wanted to check up on Kaitlyn and then figured I'd come make sure you were okay. You seemed a bit off yesterday."

Dean nods a little. "I'm fine. Just one of those days I guess. Hey, did anyone say if they ever saw Nick around again?"

"If he was around, he didn't make it known. Kaitlyn said he never came back up."

"Good." Dean covers his mouth in a yawn. "She okay?"

"Yeah, she's good. Upset with her mom, but I can't blame here there."

"Yeah, definitely can't."

"You look like hell. Go back to bed. I'll see you at work." Seth grins. "You'd think you'd worked all night last night."

"You're hilarious." Dean closes the door after Seth walks away chuckling to himself. "Jackass." He groans as he walks into the kitchen. There's no way he'll be able to go back to sleep, so may as well get his day started. He opens his fridge to find something to eat, growling when there's another knock. "Damn it, Seth!" He walks back into the front room and pulls the door open. "What?!" It's out before he realizes that it's Kaitlyn standing there. He sighs. "Sorry, thought it was going to be your brother again."

Kaitlyn grins. "Unless he shrunk and grew boobs, I'm not him."

Dean snorts. "Obviously. Come in." He closes the door behind her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just slept for shit last night." He walks back into the kitchen, knowing she'd follow. "I'm glad Nick never showed up again."

"Did anyone say anything?"

"Seth said that if he was around, no one saw him. He likely didn't come back though. We had a squad drive by a few times every hour." He hands her a glass of orange juice. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No. Wanted to make sure you were okay. You note said work was bad." She leans against the counter and looks at Dean. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

He sets his glass down after taking a long drink. "Just a lot of stupid people arguing about the dumbest things."

"Were you the one that was on the chase?"

He frowns and looks over at her. "No, Roman and Mercury were. But how did you know about it?"

She grins. "I have a scanner. I like knowing Seth's safe. So I keep an ear out."

"Does he know this?"

She nods. "Yeah, he actually gave it to me. I know it's weird."

"No, it's not." He smiles at her. "Must be nice having someone to worry about them."

"Dean…" She reaches over, resting her hand on his stomach. "I have always listened for the three of you."

"Yeah?"

She nods. "Of course." She fists her hand into his shirt.

He grins before kissing her softly. "Good to know." He kisses her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kaitlyn looks at reflection in her full length mirror and wrinkles her nose. It's times like this she wishes she was shaped differently. She runs her hands down the teal and black dress. She'd only gotten the dress because AJ had begged her too. Up until tonight it's been sitting in her closet. She just hopes that Dean will like it. It's tighter than what she would normally wear, but AJ told her it hugged her in all the right places. _It'll knock his socks off._ AJ's words are still loud and clear. Of course, there hadn't been a him when she'd bought it. There is now though. A great him.

She finally turns away from the mirror and heads into the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup. She wants everything to be perfect. It's been a while since she's even been on a date. She wants this one to be the last first date she ever has. Okay, so she's probably thinking too far ahead. But Dean makes her feel things she's never felt before. She slipping into her black heels when there's a knock on the door. She glances at the clock and smiles. He's early. Once she gets to the door, she pulls it open.

"Wow," Dean says before either can say anything else. He clears his throat. "You look… you look amazing."

Kaitlyn blushes a little. "Thank you."

He gestures toward her shoes. "Needed to be closer to my height?"

"Well, you know, it'll make it easier to kiss you." She grins. "Let me go grab my purse and I'll be ready." She walks over to the couch where she'd put her purse and sweater. "All right."

Dean closes the door behind them, making sure that it's locked before following Kaitlyn down the stairs. "You know, it's been quite a while since I've seen you in a dress." He opens the passenger door for her. "You should wear them more often."

She smiles up at him. "Never have anywhere to wear them to."

"Mmm. My living room would be good."

"It would, would it?" She smiles as she slips into the front seat.

Dean pulls out of the driveway and heads toward the restaurant. He glances over at Kaitlyn. "You still like Mexican food, don't you?"

"I do," she answers. "Love it."

"Okay good."

She looks over at him and smiles. "You look nice. Don't get me wrong, I love your rugged cop look. It's just nice to see you cleaned up too."

He grins. "Glad you approve." He reaches over, taking her hand. "Have you said anything to Seth yet?"

"No, not yet." She links her fingers together around Dean's hand. "I know I should, but I just wanted to wait. Make sure this is really going somewhere. Which is ridiculous, because it's obvious it is." She frowns a little.

"Want me to tell him?"

"No. I'll tell him soon."

He nods. "Okay." He smiles at her. "Are you worried about what he'll think?"

She shrugs. "Maybe a little. Dumb, huh?"

"No. You two are close."

"I don't know what's going to be worse. The fact that I am dating again or the fact that it's you." She looks at him. "Is he going to freak out because it's you?"

"I have no clue, Kait." He grins. "In the end, he just wants you happy, right?"

"I'd hope so."

"Then let's go with that."

She smiles. "Okay." She leans over and kisses his cheek. "I promise that he'll know soon."

"Okay. I'm holding you to that." He grins.

Kaitlyn slides her arm through Dean's as they walk into the restaurant. She smiles at him as they step up to the hostess. "I love this place," she says.

Dean smiles back. "Good. Hi, two please."

The hostess nods. "Sure thing. Follow me."

Dean looks across the table at Kaitlyn once they're settled. "So you're close with Roman, right?"

Kaitlyn frowns as she nods. "Yeah."

"Do you know who he's seeing? He won't tell us and we want to know."

"Sometimes I think the three of you are worse than women. No, I don't know. And even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because you think I'm sexy." He flashes her a silly smile.

She laughs softly at that. "Right, keep reminding me of that, will ya?" She opens her menu. "I really don't know who he's seeing. He mentioned something to me about it. I think he just wants to make sure it's going somewhere before he brings her around, you know?"

He nods. "Yeah, I can understand that. It's just weird. He doesn't usually hide anything like that."

"Just give him time. Kinda like us." She smiles at him. "I'm sure you'll find out soon. So you're off for the next three days. Any big plans?"

"No, not really. Annoying you?" He smirks. "When are you going back to work?"

"Monday. I wanted to already be back. But they wouldn't let me. I've been going crazy not working."

"I'm sure. But it's good they gave you that time off."

She nods. "Yeah, I definitely understand it." She looks over when their server walks over.

"Hello, I'm Ana. Can I get you two started with something to drink?"

Dean looks at Kaitlyn. "I'll have a Dos Equis Amber."

"Can I get a mango margarita?" Kaitlyn smiles. "Been a while since I've had one."

"Sure can. Are you ready to order or need another minute?" Ana asks.

"Another minute please," Dean answers. He looks at Kaitlyn after Ana walks away. "Don't be getting drunk on me tonight."

Kaitlyn laughs a little. "Yeah, right. I'm having one drink."

"Good, I'd like you to remember tonight." He grins. "Especially later."

She can feel her cheeks burning at that comment. "Dean…" She licks her lips.

"You can do that again."

"Dean!" She covers her face for a moment. "You're insane." She smiles at him.

"Move over," he says.

"What?"

"Move over." He stands up as she scoots over and slides in beside her. "You don't mind, do you?"

She smiles at him. "Not at all. Kinda glad I didn't wear a lot cut dress now. You'd be looking down my top all night."

He laughs softly. "Oh, come on. Have a little faith in me. Only half the night."

She shakes her head at him. "You're insane."

"So you've said. And yet, you're here with me."

"I suppose that makes me just as bad, huh?"

"Probably even worse." He smiles as he looks down at her menu. "Decide what you want?"

"I think so." She leans against him a little. "You?"

"Yeah."

As they eat, they enjoy small conversations. It's something Kaitlyn had never pictured happening with Dean, but here they are. It's a comfortable feeling; comfortable enough that she actually steals a bite off Dean's plate. She's never done that with any date she's been on. Before she even realizes it, they're heading back out to the car.

"That was amazing," she says. "So good."

Dean grins. "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He opens the passenger door, smiling at Kaitlyn. He reaches up, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He licks his lips before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Kaitlyn sighs happily into the kiss as she rests her hands on Dean's sides. "You're amazing." She meets his gaze, her stomach jumping slightly at the look in his eye. "Dean…" She slides her hands up his sides and back down again. "We should go."

Dean nods as he steps to the side. "Climb in."

She kisses his cheek before sliding into the seat. She smiles as she watches Dean walk around to the driver's side. As he pulls out of the parking lot, Kaitlyn can't help but continue to watch him.

Kaitlyn turns once they reach her door. She pulls her keys from her purse. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," she says.

"You're welcome."

She turns and opens her door. "I um…" She smiles at him. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." He follows her inside, closing the door behind him. He shoves his hands in his pockets and watches Kaitlyn. He smiles when she slips out of her heels. "Didn't want to be tall anymore?"

She smiles as she steps in front of him. "No, I didn't." She slides her hands over his sides, tugging at his dress shirt. "I have other things in mind."

"Mmm. Oh really?" When her hands slip under his shirt and touch his skin, he can't help but moan softly. "I think I'm liking this already."

"I'm sure you are." She smiles as she lifts up onto her tip toes and kisses him. "So what are you waiting for?" She takes a step back. Reaching up, she unzips her dress and lets it fall to the floor.

"Fuck me," Dean groans. He steps forward and kisses her hard. He lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, before walking to the bedroom.

She smiles up at him after he lays her down. He shifts to stand once again, ridding himself of his shoes and socks. Kaitlyn slides forward to sit at the edge of the bed, sliding her hands up Dean's thighs as he starts to unbutton his shirt. She looks up, meeting his gaze. She smiles before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Dean's stomach. Dean licks his lips as he watches her. He lets his shirt fall to the floor before sliding his fingers into her hair. He leans down and kisses her softly. She reaches in, undoing his slacks.

It doesn't take long for them to be stripped of the rest of their clothes. Kaitlyn scoots to the middle of the bed when Dean starts moving that way with her. She slides her hands up his back as he settles in between her legs. She whimpers when she feels him pressing up against her.

"Dean…" She's pretty sure it comes out as a whine, but she doesn't care right now. "Please."

He pulls up enough to look at her. He grins before kissing her once again. He loves the way she whimpers. Reaching between their bodies, he grasps his cock and guides himself into her. He shifts once he's fully in, sliding Kaitlyn's arms over her head and linking their fingers together.

"You okay?" he asks as he starts thrusting slowly.

"Yes," she answers. "So good." She arches up against him as he quickens his pace slightly. "Oh, Dean. Please." She kisses him, pulling her hands free, and wrapping her arms around him. "More."

He smiles against her lips as he thrusts a little quicker. He knows he won't be able to last much longer. What is it about this woman that makes him so crazy? He moans when he feels Kaitlyn's nails scratch down his back lightly. "Fuck," he mutters. He kisses his way to her neck, biting down gently.

Kaitlyn gasps. "Dean… close."

He smiles against her neck before nipping at it once again. "Come for me, Baby."

She arches up further as she reaches her release. "Oh…" She drops her mouth in a loud moan. "Dean, so good."

He thrusts in one last time before he's coming with a moan. "Oh yes, Kait." He drops down on top of her carefully, smiling a little. "Wow."

She slides her fingers through his hair. "I love you."

He looks up at her and smiles. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kaitlyn walks down her stairs and lets out a heavy breath. She opens the back door of her car and sets her bag on the seat. She glances over at Dean's place, smiling softly. It's still amazing at how things have progressed with them. If only she could tell Seth. At this point, she doesn't know what's holding her back. She's getting ready to climb into the driver's seat when she sees someone pulling in behind her. Looking back, she raises an eyebrow at the sight of Roman.

Roman climbs out of the car and gives her a small wave as he approaches. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Kaitlyn says.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. You know where going to the same place, right?"

He grins. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm actually on my way to pick up the girl I've been seeing."

She smiles brightly at him. "Yeah? We're finally getting to meet her?"

"Well… I guess in a way. You already know her."

She frowns a little. "Meaning?"

"She's a teacher at your school and you two are friends. It's Eve."

She smiles again. "Really?" She pushes him gently. "You had me worried, Roman."

He grins. "I just… didn't want to say anything until I knew where we were headed, you know?"

She nods. "Yeah, I get that." It's all too familiar to her. She hears the door next door close and knows Dean is on his way down. "I'm happy for you, Roman. She's a great girl."

He nods. "I'm seeing that." He smiles. "All right, I'll see you at your parents'." He waves over at Dean before heading back to his car.

Kaitlyn looks over at Dean. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He gestures to Roman. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to talk to me about something." She watches Dean closely. "Dean, there's nothing there if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not." Dean put his cooler into the backseat. "We should just drive over together you know. We're going to the same place. We live next door to each other."

She smiles. "Yeah, probably would make sense. But we're taking my car."

He laughs as he grabs his cooler again. "Yes, dear."

Kaitlyn looks over at Dean after they get to her parents' house. "Roman's bringing someone today."

"Oh yeah? It's about time we meet this girl. Did he say why we haven't yet?"

"He just told me that he wanted to know where it was going before he brought her around."

"Oh." He nods. "Okay."

She knows why he's tone changed. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. She lets out a soft breath. "Dean…"

"We should head back." He climbs out of the car and grabs his cooler from the backseat.

Kaitlyn frowns as she takes her bag and follows Dean around to the back of the house. She should have expected this. It's not like they have to hide. So why is she still? She walks up onto the deck and heads into the kitchen where she finds Seth and his sisters.

"Hey," Seth says.

She smiles at him as she sets her bag on the counter. "Hey," she says. Leaning over, she kisses his cheek. "Dean's here too. We figured we may as well come together."

Seth nods. "Makes sense." He looks at her. "You okay? Looks like you got something on your mind."

She nods. "I do. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course." He looks over at Becca and Anna. "Go away."

"Seth…" Anna whines.

"Just go." Seth points to the door. He waits until they finally leave before looking at Kaitlyn once again. "What's up?"

"Roman's bringing someone today."

"Oh yeah? Finally gonna meet her, huh?"

"Yeah." She licks her lips and looks at him. "How do you feel about it?"

"I figure as long as it isn't you, why the fuck should I care?"

She frowns. "Me? Why would you have a problem if it were me?"

"Because he's my best friend and you're my sister. Wait… is it you?"

"No, no it's not me." She sighs. "Just curious I guess."

"Okay."

"But why?"

"Kaitlyn…" He sighs. "Because I know what he's like. Yeah, he's a good guy, but what happens when his temper flares? They're both fucking insane and I know how you get."

"You know how I get?"

"Yes. Something will happen and then you'll blame yourself for what they did."

"Oh."

"Kaitlyn…"

"I'll see you outside." She turns and walks out. Now what is she supposed to do? She sees Dean walking toward her and isn't sure if she should walk away now or wait to see what he says. What she wouldn't give to just hug him right now. When he stops by her, she sighs. "We need to talk." She walks away, making her way around front without another word to Dean. She leans against her car, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" Dean asks as he approaches. "Kait…"

"We have to stop, Dean."

He frowns. "Is this because of what happened on the way here? I'm sorry about that, Kaitlyn. I just…"

"Seth has made it pretty clear that I'm not allowed to date you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told him about Roman bringing someone and kinda asked him how he felt about it." She shrugs. "Told me that as long as it wasn't me why the fuck should he care."

"So he doesn't want you seeing Roman. What's that have to do about me?"

"Because when I pushed him on it, you came into it too. He was talking about the both of you. So let's just end this now before…"

"No." Dean shakes his head. "I am not letting you end this because he's going off on a bitch fit."

"What's the use, Dean? He's never going to be okay with this."

"Stand up to him! He's not the boss of you." He stares at her.

"He's right though. Something will happen, you'll fly off the handle, and I'll take the blame. No matter what happens I always do."

He shakes his head. "Do you love me?"

"Dean…"

"Answer the question, Kaitlyn."

"Yes, of course I love you."

"Then what's the problem? He'll get over it. Stand up to him. I'm not letting you go, Kaitlyn. Are we going to fight? Yes, of course we are. Because we're both too fucking stubborn to let things go. But I love you. I have never told anyone in my life that I love them. That has to tell you something, right? So stop doing what someone else wants. Do what you want."

"But what happens when we fight?"

"Then we fight! Damn it, Kaitlyn."

"I can't. He's…"

"Why?"

"Dean…" She stops when she hears a car door close. She glances over to see Roman and Eve. "Dean…"

Dean shakes his head. "Do you want, Kaitlyn. It's obvious I can't stop you." He turns and walks away.

"Dean!" Kaitlyn covers her face. What did she just do?

"Little Bit," Roman says as they approach. "You okay?"

Kaitlyn sniffs and wipes her eyes before looking at Roman. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He frowns at her. "Kaitlyn…"

"I don't want to talk about it." She smiles at Eve. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Eve smiles. "We were waiting." She looks up at Roman. "I want to talk to Kaitlyn for a minute."

Roman nods. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you in back." He walks away.

Eve looks at Kaitlyn. "Okay, so talk."

Kaitlyn sighs. "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I told Dean we couldn't see each other anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because my brother is overprotective and I don't know how to stand up to him." She wipes her eyes.

"We'll get this figured out. Does Seth know?"

"No."

"Well, we'll figure it all out. I promise." She hooks her arm through Kaitlyn's as they start walking to the back.

"I hope so. So you and Roman?"

Eve smiles. "Yeah."

"How did that even happen?"

"The day after they came in for the program he came in and asked for me." Eve blushes. "He's really sweet."

"He is. Have you seen his temper yet?"

"No. He's warned me about it. Told me he knows he has one but thinks that all of you are overreacting to it." She smiles. "It's still new, but I really like him."

"He's a great guy. You're both very lucky."

Kaitlyn watches as Roman slides his arm around Eve's waist once they approach them. She glances at Dean to find him not even paying attention to her.

"Guys, this is Eve Torres," Roman says. "Eve, that's Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose."

"Hi," Eve says with a smile.

"You're the teacher that was with Kaitlyn," Seth says.

"Yeah, that would be me."

Kaitlyn walks up onto the deck to help her mom get the food out onto the table. She wipes her eyes when she feels tears threatening to fall.

"You okay?" Shelly asks.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn answers. "Just having a bad day." She shrugs. "Nothing to worry about."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth asks loudly.

Kaitlyn looks out at that, knowing it wasn't a joking question. She frowns at the sight of Nick walking through the back yard.

"I was invited," Nick says with a cocky smile.

Dean turns and looks at Kaitlyn. The look on her face tells him everything he needs to know. She had no idea he was going to be here. Then who invited him? He grabs Seth's arm when he starts toward Nick before walking toward him himself. He points to the front of the house.

"You need to go."

"Dean," Shelly says, "I invited him."

"I just uninvited him. Kaitlyn doesn't want him here."

"And how do you know that? Nick was perfect for her."

"Take a look at your daughter, Shelly! She's in tears because of this ass hole." _Okay, maybe not the whole reason._ He turns back toward Nick. "Now get the fuck…"

Kaitlyn shrieks at the sound of gun shots. The next thing she sees is Dean fall to the ground. "Dean!" She runs off the deck as Seth and Roman tackle Nick to the ground. "Dean!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kaitlyn can't stop shaking as she holds her hand against one of Dean's wounds. She looks at him through her tears, unable to tell if he's even looking back at this point. "Dean…"

"I'm 'ere," Dean says softly. He coughs then.

"Oh God." She shifts a little. "Did it go through? No, don't talk. Save your strength." She licks her lips as she looks over to see if the ambulance has arrived yet. "I'm sorry, Dean. This is all my fault."

Dean shakes his head. "Never. He pulled…" He coughs again and winces.

Kaitlyn slides her free hand through Dean's hair. "What's taking them so long!?"

Seth rests his hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder. "They're here. Back up."

"No." She shakes her head and watches the EMT kneel down on the other side of Dean. "I can't…"

"Ma'am, you have to step back," he says.

Seth pulls her up and beside him. "Here," he says handing her a towel.

Kaitlyn follows the paramedics out to the front once they get Dean onto the stretcher. She stops at the ambulance. "I want to go with him. Please."

The EMT looks over at her and nods. "Hop in."

"Kaitlyn," Seth says. "You don't have to go with him. I know you think…"

"I'm going with him because I'm his girlfriend," she interrupts before climbing into the back of the ambulance. "And this is my fault."

Kaitlyn stops at the door of the emergency room and watches as Dean disappears into a room. She takes a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Dean." She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she sees Seth standing there, she turns and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

Seth holds her close. "It's okay. He's going to be okay." He rubs her back. "So this is why you got weird in the kitchen, huh?"

She nods a little. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We were going to and then you said that so I panicked."

"How long?"

"Almost two months." She looks up at Seth when he pulls back. "We wanted to wait to know that it was going somewhere. And then I got too scared."

He grins. "Does he make you happy?"

She nods slowly. "He does. I know what you said, Seth. But…"

"I just want you happy. Am I thrilled that it's one of my best friends? No, but I'll get over it. I just want you happy. And I am having a talk with him when he's up for it."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go into the waiting room. They'll come out as soon as they know something." He tugs Kaitlyn into the waiting room.

She lets him pull her down onto one of the chairs. Leaning against him, she lets the tears fall once again. She can't believe she let this happen. How is Dean ever going to forgive her? She turns her face into Seth's shoulder as she cries.

"How did this happen?" Seth asks after a few minutes. "You and Dean."

Kaitlyn sniffles as she sits back. "After that day at school when I was…" She trails off. "I wanted to thank him for pretty much saving my life. So I made him dinner. We were just talking and the whole prom thing came up about why I asked Roman instead of him. The next thing I know, after I'm back home, I'm walking back out to head back to his place and I find him on my porch. And that was it. It just happened." She looks at Seth to see what his reaction is going to be.

"Okay, so…" He frowns a bit. "And you were scared to tell me?"

"In the beginning it was more of wanting to know it was going somewhere. Then I started to worry. And today…"

"Yeah, well, don't listen to me. I don't always know what I'm talking about." He grins. "He's going to be okay."

"I hope so. I just… it's my fault he's in there."

"No, Kaitlyn…"

"If I would have just told everyone, mom would have never invited Nick."

"You don't know that." Seth squeezes her thigh. "For some reason, your mom always thought Nick was the perfect guy for you. She never saw what we all saw." He looks at her.

"You mad at me?"

"Never." He leans over, kissing her forehead. "Going to be weird, but at least I know he'll treat you right."

"I'm looking for Dean Ambrose's family," someone says walking in.

Seth, Kaitlyn, and Roman all stand up at that. "We're his family," Seth says. "Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery right now. I'm Paige, one of the nurses. We wanted to come update all of you though. Are you his brother?"

"Well… I guess in a way. He's my best friend. We all grew up together and became family. Please, he's not close with his family. We are it."

Paige nods. "He got lucky. As bad as it is, he could be much worse. We've been able to pull one of the bullets out. The second is going to be more difficult. One wrong move in the location and we may lose him."

Kaitlyn turns into Seth. "Oh God."

"So what now?" Roman asks.

"For you? You'll just have to wait. I wish I could give you more. But we will keep you updated. I'll come back out when we have another update."

"Thank you," Seth says.

Kaitlyn stands at the window, staring outside as they continue to wait. She wants to know something. She wants to be able to be with Dean. Turning around, she lets out a heavy breath. "I wish they'd come tell us something." She moves to sit down beside Seth once again. "Shouldn't they know something by now?"

"I don't know," Seth says. "Could just be taking a long time."

"What if he…?"

"No, don't think that. He won't."

Paige walks in then, smiling at them a little. "He's out of surgery. Not out of the woods yet, but it's looking good. We'll know more when he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I'm afraid not. Once he's awake and we check everything you'll be able to. Right now it's too much of a risk."

Kaitlyn nods. She hates that she can't be back there with him. "Okay."

"It could be a while before he wakes. I would suggest going and getting something to eat. It'll help pass time. I'll come out and let you know when he's awake."

"Thanks." Kaitlyn looks at Seth and lets out a soft breath.

"It's a start," he says.

Kaitlyn wakes up several hours later when Seth nudges her. She can't believe she was actually able to fall asleep. She looks over to see Paige standing near them.

"He's awake. Been awake for about an hour now. We just wanted to make sure everything was going well before we brought you four back."

"We can see him now?" Kaitlyn asks.

Paige nods. "Yes. He is still in ICU. He'll be there for the night. If all goes well, he'll be brought down to another room tomorrow. You won't be able to stay long tonight. But you can come see him. If you'll follow me, I'll bring you back."

Dean looks over when he hears footsteps, smiling when he sees Kaitlyn, Seth, Roman, and Eve standing there. "Hey," he says softly.

"You do anything to get attention," Seth says, "you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

Kaitlyn walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. She rests her hand on Dean's stomach and meets his gaze. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." He watches her.

"I should have…"

"Kiss me."

She smiles sadly. "Dean…" She leans down and kisses him softly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Letting all of this happen. If I would have told Seth sooner, Nick would have never been there. You wouldn't be in here."

"You don't know that." He smiles at her before looking over at the other three. "Seth…"

"I'll kick your ass when you're able to defend yourself."

"Looking forward to it. Just… I love her." He rests his hand over Kaitlyn's.

Seth nods. "Good to know." He grins. "How you feelin'?"

Dean groans. "Like I've been run over by a bus." He rests his head back once again, closing his eyes. "What happened to him?"

"He's sitting in jail right now," Roman says. "I saw him pull the gun, man. Just didn't get to him in time."

Dean nods. "No worries." He looks at Kaitlyn once again. "We okay?"

She nods. "We're okay. I'm sorry." She leans down and kisses him once again. She squeezes her eyes shut. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

She smiles against his lips. "Don't want to get rid of you." She pulls up and wipes her eyes. She looks over to see Paige walking in.

"All right, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave," she says. "You can come back in the morning. By then we should know a little more about the room situation."

Seth nods. "Okay. Don't let him boss you around too much. He's a bit stubborn."

Paige grins. "I can handle him."

Kaitlyn looks at Dean once again. "Get some rest."

"You too," Dean says. He watches as Kaitlyn curls her fingers through his. "Katie, I'm okay."

She nods. "I know."

"Come here." He tugs her down the best he can and kisses her. "Go to my place if you want," he whispers. "Sleep in my bed."

She nods. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her again.

She wipes her eyes as she stands up again. She walks over to where Eve is standing. Eve squeezes her arm lightly.

Seth hits Dean's leg gently. "All right, ass hole, we'll see you tomorrow."

Roman hits Dean's foot. "Get better, man."

Kaitlyn wipes her eyes once again after they walk out of the room. "I can't believe this happened."

Seth slides his arm around her shoulders. "Want me to stay with you tonight?" he asks.

"No, I'll be okay. I'm going to stay at Dean's."

He looks at her. "Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. Want me to drive you to your car or just home?"

"Home. I don't want to go anywhere near that house right now."

"Okay."

It doesn't take long for Kaitlyn to get ready for bed. She climbs into Dean's bed, curling up around one of his pillows. She closes her eyes. If she can't be in Dean's arms tonight, this is the next best thing. She can at least still smell him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Not a doctor and don't know the ins and outs of what Dean would actually have to be doing. So I just went with what came out.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Kaitlyn walks into Dean's room the next morning, stopping when she sees a nurse by his bed looking over everything. Dean looks over and winks at her, making her smile a little. She'd managed to get more sleep than she figured she would. More than likely because she was able to smell him still.

"All right, Dean, everything is looking well. I'll be back in a bit to let you know about the room situation."

Dean nods. "Thanks."

The nurse smiles at Kaitlyn before walking out. Kaitlyn approaches the bed and kisses Dean softly.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey back."

"No Paige?"

"She got off at seven or something. Told me I'm her favorite patient."

Kaitlyn smiles as she sits down on the edge of the bed. "She obviously doesn't know you." She rests her hand on Dean's stomach. "Get any rest?"

"A little. Bed isn't all that comfortable. You?"

"More than I thought."

"Where'd you go?"

"Your place. I think that actually helped." She meets his gaze and smiles sadly. "You sound better today."

He nods. "I'm hurtin' more today too."

She frowns at that. "Did they give you anything?"

"Yeah. They said it isn't unusual. I'm fine so don't start worrying."

"Not possible. I've been worrying since it happened."

He sighs as he takes her hand. "You don't need to be."

"Yes I do." She shrugs. "I'm the reason you're in here." She watches as he looks at her once again. "I am, Dean, and you know it. If I would have told everyone about us sooner he wouldn't have been there."

"You don't know that. You know Nick. He would have tried anything and everything. From the looks of it, your mom probably would have still invited him. We all know she adores him."

"I don't know why."

"Because he's a charmer. Yeah, we've all seen the side that treated you like shit, but she didn't." He squeezes her hand lightly. "Enough about him. I don't want to talk about him anymore." He shifts a little and pushes the sheet down. "This is the one they were worried about."

Kaitlyn looks down at the mark and frowns. "Looks really bad." She trails her fingertips along the outside of the stitches. "They told us that one wrong move and they could've lost you." She chokes up at that. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you, Dean."

"You didn't. You don't have to think about that, Katie." He brings her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "I'm here. You're stuck with me."

She nods. "Good." She leans down and kisses him.

It's almost noon when Dean's lunch arrives. He shifts and hits the button to sit his bed up more. Kaitlyn moves to sit in the chair beside the bed. She doesn't miss the look the girl gives Dean.

"Thanks," Dean says.

"You're welcome, Dean," she says smiling at him. "See you later."

Dean simply nods as he pulls the lid off his soup. He looks over at Kaitlyn. "You should go eat. My wallet's in the drawer here. Take it and go down to the cafeteria."

"I can't eat right now."

"Kaitlyn…"

"I will in a little bit."

"Okay." He looks over when a nurse walks in.

"How are you feeling?" she asks as she takes the clipboard from the footboard.

"I'd be better if this food had any taste." He flashes her a bright smile. "I'm okay. Hurtin' a bit though."

She nods. "When was your last dose?"

"Seven. Right before Paige left."

"Okay. Think you can wait another ten minutes before another dose?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good. Dr. Henry will be in shortly as well to check up on you."

"Okay."

"Hang in there, Dean. I'll be back in a few."

Dean looks over at Kaitlyn. "Did they mention anything to you on how long I'd be here?"

Kaitlyn shakes her head. "No. But don't rush anything, Dean."

"I'm not." Before either of them can say anything, Dr. Henry is coming in.

"You're looking great," Dr. Henry says with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. Hurt a little."

"I know you just got your lunch, but mind if I take a look at you?"

"Go for it." Dean pushes the rolling tray to the side. "How long am I going to be out of work?"

"It's hard to say right now." Dr. Henry tugs the sheet down and looks at the stitches. "Who took the bandage off?"

"No clue. Never caught her name. Whoever came in after Paige." Dean looks at him. "Problem?"

"She should have put another bandage on. We'll get it cleaned up and bandaged up again. It's looking good though." Dr. Henry pulls his stethoscope off his neck. "Deep breath."

Kaitlyn can see the pained expression Dean makes as he takes a deep breath. She manages not to say anything about it though. It's an obvious expression, the doctor should see it.

"Hurt just on deep breaths like that?" Dr. Henry asks.

"Mostly that and when I cough," Dean answers. "Normal though, right?"

Dr. Henry nods. "It is. Especially with the location of this one. It should start easing up over the next 24 hours."

Dean nods. "Okay." He looks over at Kaitlyn and winks.

"Is this your wife?"

"Girlfriend, actually."

"Oh, sorry. Just assumed."

"That's okay." Dean smiles. "Someday it would be nice. Have to wait for her brother to kick my ass though."

"Overprotective brother?"

"That and he's my best friend."

"Ouch. Know what that's like. My wife is actually my sister's best friend."

Dean grins. "How long have you been married?"

"It'll be ten years next month." Dr. Henry looks at Dean. "All right, this may sting a little."

Dean winces when Dr. Henry wipes his wound. "Yeah, just a little."

Dr. Henry grins. "Sorry." He gets the bandage in place before stepping back. "All right. Well, they're getting a room set up for you. Should get up there after lunch."

"Okay. Thanks." He looks over at Kaitlyn again when Dr. Henry walks out. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Just don't like seeing you in pain." She smiles sadly.

"I'm okay though."

She nods. "I know." She watches as he starts eating once again.

"Do you want some?"

"No, you eat."

"Kaitlyn, you need to eat." He takes a bite of his sandwich.

"I will. Once you're done I'll go."

"Good." He winks at her.

* * *

Kaitlyn walks into Dean's new room after she returns from lunch. She smiles when she sees Seth, Roman, and Eve sitting around the bed. "Hey," she says.

Seth looks over. "Hey you," he says. "I'm going to guess last night went okay since I didn't hear from you."

She nods as she hugs him. "Yeah. I thought about calling you this morning, but it was early so I didn't want to wake you and…"

"Let's not mention her."

"Oh, okay. You okay?"

Seth nods. "No worries."

"Okay." She looks at Dean. "How're you doing?"

Dean gives a thumbs up. "They've drugged me again, I'm good."

She grins. "Just don't get up and dance."

"No fun." He pouts at her. "I never got to dance with you though."

"And we're done now," Seth says with a slight laugh.

Kaitlyn kisses the top of Seth's head. "Sorry."

He smiles at her. "It's okay."

After a little while longer, everyone but Kaitlyn leaves. She moves to sit down on the chair beside Dean's bed. He looks at her and smiles.

"You don't have to stay," he says.

"I'll leave soon. Should probably get papers graded."

He chuckles which is followed a slight wince. "Probably a good idea." He reaches out and takes her hand. There's a knock on the door before either of them can say anything else. Dean looks over and frowns.

Kaitlyn sees his expression change and turns to find her mom standing there. "Mom," she says.

"Hi," Shelly says walking over. "I just wanted to come see how you were, Dean."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "I was shot twice and almost died because of an ass hole that you continue to like. I'm great, thanks."

"Dean," Kaitlyn says softly. "Don't get yourself worked up."

"Well, I certainly didn't expect him to do that," Shelly says. "You aren't exactly…"

"No," Kaitlyn interrupts. "You are not blaming Dean for what Nick did. What is wrong with you? Nick cheated on me, mom. How many times do I have to tell you that? Not only did he cheat on me, but he got her pregnant." She gestures to Dean. "Dean has been nothing but amazing since we've gotten together. And I almost lost the love of my life yesterday because of Nick."

"You don't know…"

"No, I do know he is. Because I would give everything up for him in an instant if he wanted me to. If he wanted to drop everything and move across the country? Yeah, I'd do it. He makes me laugh and smile. And yeah, he's made me cry a few times but he's right there making sure I'm okay after we both calm down. He laughs at my stupid jokes even though I know he doesn't think they're funny. That's how I know he's the love of my life." She shakes her head. "I can't believe you, mom."

"I think you should leave," Dean says.

"Well, I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay. And to say I'm sorry." Shelly nods at them both before leaving.

Kaitlyn frowns and looks at Dean once again. "Dean…"

"No, don't apologize for her."

She grins. "You know me better than I figured." She leans down and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, you are going home and grading papers."

She pouts at him. "I don't wanna leave you."

He smiles at her. "Kaitlyn, you need to go grade papers. Come back up and we'll have dinner together."

"Think they'll let me bring you something?"

"I don't see why not. I'm not on any restrictions."

"Good, I'll bring dinner." She kisses him again. "Think they'll let me sleep here?"

"Don't think that one would be allowed." He smiles at her. "Stay at my place as long as you want."

"Okay. Need me to bring you anything when I come back?"

"My charger for my phone."

She nods. "Okay. Call if you think of anything else."

"I will." He watches as she stands up. "Six?"

"Six is good." She leans down and kisses him. "Try and get some rest while I'm gone." She trails her fingertips over his cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kaitlyn walks into Dean's room, stopping when she sees her stepdad sitting talking with Dean. She licks her lips nervously, not sure what to expect from him. After the way she'd spoken to her mother earlier, she wouldn't be surprised if Sean didn't want to look at her. She just hopes it isn't like that. Sean looks over and smiles.

"Hey, kiddo," he says.

Kaitlyn returns the smile. "Hi," she says.

"Look, don't worry about your mother. She really is sorry. She's just a stubborn woman. You know that, Kaitlyn. She thought for sure that Nick was the one for you. I tried to make her understand what he put you through but she didn't want to believe it. I know that doesn't make it okay or anything, but I just wanted you to know."

"It almost seemed like she didn't feel anything for what happened to Dean."

"I know, but she does. She's been berating herself all day." He gestures between Kaitlyn and Dean. "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two months."

"Does Seth know?"

"Found out yesterday." She shrugs. "We had planned on telling him. Just wanted to wait until we knew it was going somewhere. And then I panicked."

Sean nods. "Okay." He looks at Dean once again. "Glad you're okay, son. I'll leave you two to your dinner." He stands up. "See you two soon." He gives Kaitlyn a hug before walking out of the room.

Dean looks over at Kaitlyn, smiling. "Hey, Baby."

Kaitlyn walks over setting the bags she has down on the rolling tray. "Hey." She leans down and kisses him. "How're you feeling?"

"No too bad." He smiles up at her before pulling her back down for another kiss. "They had me up for a few minutes earlier. Said they'll get me up again after dinner."

"Good." She smiles as she starts pulling the food out. "Is it pulling on your side at all?"

"Only when I'm up straight. But they said that will ease up. It's more because I haven't been up and moving."

She nods as she opens a container. "I forgot drinks." She frowns. "I'll run down and grab something from the cafeteria."

"Take my wallet."

"Dean…"

"Just do it." He smiles at her.

"Fine." She grabs his wallet from the drawer. "Stubborn jackass."

"You love that I am." He watches her.

"Yeah, I don't know why. Pepsi? Or juice?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. I'll be back."

They eat in a comfortable silence as they watch the local news on TV. Kaitlyn still is amazed at the fact that she can be this comfortable with the silence they're having. She never thought it would be possible. She finishes her meal and sets her container to the side.

"Need anything?" she asks looking over at Dean.

Dean shakes his head. "No, I'm good." He smiles at her. "How was it?"

"So good. Yours?"

"Good." He sets his container on the tray. "I don't want you staying too late tonight. Go home and relax."

She smiles a little. "I won't stay late. But I want to stay for a little while longer."

He nods. "Okay." He takes a drink of his pop before rolling the tray away. "They should be coming in soon to get me back up to walk for a bit."

"Okay. I'll walk with you if I can."

"Shouldn't be a problem." He looks over to see Paige walk in. "Well, look who's here."

Paige smiles. "Hello again," she says. "You're looking so much better today. Hi, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn looks at her, a bit surprised that she remembers her name. "Hi."

"All right, let me take a look at your incision." She waits until Dean pushes the sheet down before pulling the bandage off. "Looking good." She smiles as she cleans the wound. "How's it feeling?"

"Not too bad. Hurts to take a deep breath, cough, or laugh. But overall I think good."

"Good. Can you sit up for me?"

"Yeah." Dean shifts and pushes himself up.

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip as she watches him. She knows it still hurts to move like this. She wants to say something about it but doesn't. Paige smiles at Dean as she helps him to his feet.

"Let's get you in your gown."

Dean groans. "Okay."

Kaitlyn stands up and steps over. "You okay?" she asks.

Dean looks over and nods. "Yeah." He gives her a small smile. "All right, let's do this."

Paige smiles. "Kaitlyn, are you joining us?"

"Is that okay?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Absolutely."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Then yeah." She looks at Dean. "Does it hurt to walk?"

"Not the actual walking," Dean answers. "It pulls a little."

"It's normal," Paige intervenes. "The area is still weak and probably stiff. The more we move him the better it'll get."

Kaitlyn nods. "Okay." She rests her hand on Dean's back as he starts walking down the hall. "How long before he'll be able to go home?"

"I'd give it a couple more days. As soon as he's able to get around a little better."

Dean looks at Kaitlyn. "You have my keys, so stay at my place as much as you want."

Kaitlyn grins. "You should see your coffee table."

"Were you grading papers there?"

She nods. "Yes. Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all." He smiles at her. "I must be something special."

"Yeah, you are." She blushes a little as they continue to walk. "Doing okay?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm good." He turns the corner. "Entire way around?"

Paige nods. "If you think you want to," she answers. "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost two months."

"Wow, seems like so much longer."

Dean laughs softly. "Yeah, well I think it could've been if we weren't stubborn." He glances at Kaitlyn who smiles at him as she rubs his back gently. "But we're here now."

"That's all that matters then, right?"

"Absolutely," Kaitlyn answers. "What about you? You have a special someone?"

"No." Paige smiles. "Not much time with my job."

"I hear that," Dean says. "If it weren't for already knowing Kaitlyn, I would be in the same boat. How Roman and Seth did it is beyond me. Though…" He looks at Kaitlyn. "I'm thinking Seth is in the process of moving out. He and I were talking earlier and he seemed to be at the end of that."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asks. "Wonder what happened."

"No idea. I'm sure you'll hear about it though."

Once they get back to the room, Dean is immediately pulling the gown off. Kaitlyn frowns as she helps him. "Careful," she says. "You're going to end up hurting yourself." She sets the gown on the end of the bed. "Want me to bring you some of your shirts tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I'll be up after school though."

Dean nods. "That's fine." He sits down on the reclining chair and lets out a soft breath.

Paige signs the chart before hanging it back on the footboard. "All right. I'll see you in a little while, Dean," she says. "Call if you need anything. Kaitlyn, if you're gone before I do get back, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." Kaitlyn looks at Dean after Paige leaves. "Doing okay?"

He nods. "Yeah." He smiles at her. "Come here."

She steps beside him and slides her fingers through his hair. "What?"

Shifting a little, Dean pulls Kaitlyn down to sit on his lap. He slides his arm around her immediately when she tries to stand up again. "Kaitlyn…"

"Dean, you're…"

"I'm fine." Reaching up, he rests his hand on her cheek. "And I haven't gotten to hold you in a couple days and that's killing me." He licks his lips almost nervously. "And that also scares the hell out of me." Leaning in, he kisses her cheek. "I'm not used to feeling this way. You have brought out feelings that I never knew even existed." He kisses her cheek again, this time inching closer to her mouth. "I want to find out what other feelings you can pull out of me. What else is in me that I never knew about?"

Kaitlyn smiles at that. "We can figure it out together. Because you're doing the same thing to me." She turns her head enough for him to kiss her. She curls her fingers into Dean's hair, not wanting to let this moment go.

Dean sighs happily into the kiss as he bites down gently on Kaitlyn's bottom lip. He smiles when he hears a soft giggle. He's just about to deepen the kiss when someone clears their throat. He looks over and his eyes widen at the sight of who's standing there. "Eva…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kaitlyn looks over and frowns. Eva? Who's Eva? She frowns even more when she a red headed woman standing there. Kaitlyn doesn't remember there ever being an Eva around. She looks at Dean and when she sees the look on her face she slips off his lap, straightening her shirt. Dean grabs her hand. She pulls her hand free and takes a step back.

"Kaitlyn," Dean says. "Baby…"

"Who's Eva?" she asks. She stares at Dean. "Dean, who's Eva?"

"I'm right here," Eva says. "I heard about what happened and just wanted to see how you were."

"Eva…" Dean starts but is interrupted by Kaitlyn.

"Who is _she_?" She can feel tears stinging her eyes but somehow manages not to let them fall. She can't let herself cry right now.

"Baby, relax." Dean reaches for her hand, not really surprised when she pulls away again. He frowns. "Katie…"

"Look, are you going to talk to me or not?" Eva asks.

Dean growls and looks over at the other woman. Why in the hell is she even here? "Eva…"

"Who is she!?" Kaitlyn stares at Dean waiting for an answer.

"I'm his wife," Eva says.

Dean shakes his head. "_Ex_-wife." He looks at Kaitlyn once again. "Ex-wife. Katie, please…" He stops, not really know what to even say right now. He can't find the right words and Kaitlyn doesn't deserve a bull shit response.

"Wife?" Kaitlyn asks, stepping back even further. She can't hold back the tears any longer.

"No, ex-wife. Kaitlyn…"

"I have to go." She grabs her purse and walks out of the room quickly. Wife?

Eva smiles at Dean. "Hi, sweetheart," she says.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Dean asks. "What the hell are you doing? We aren't married anymore. We signed the papers a long time ago."

"We could change that."

"No, absolutely not. I made the mistake of marrying you once. Kaitlyn is my life now." He points to the door. "You need to go."

Eva walks over, sliding her hand over Dean's shoulder. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. We've been over for a long time, Eva. I told you then that I was done. I meant it. What we had was a mistake. You used me, Eva, and don't deny it. I used you too. We both admitted it at that point. So what makes you think I'm going to believe anything you say about us being together?"

"And she has a chance?"

"I would've married her ten years ago if I wasn't chicken shit."

"No you wouldn't have. Because before me all you did was use women."

"Not her. She's different. And like I said, you were no different. I used you too. It was wrong and I can't take it back now. But you did the same thing. I'm not going to pretend that either of us were innocent in that. You need to leave. Don't make me call for security."

"You really are a jackass, I hope you know that. I came here because I was worried…"

"You came here because I made something of my life and you want my money. I know I'm not the smartest man in the world, but I'm also not dumb enough to fall for your tricks. Now leave."

"You'll come crawling back to me, Dean. She'll see what you really are." Eva turns on her heel and storms out.

Dean leans back and lets out a heavy breath. "Fuck." He grabs his phone, hoping that Kaitlyn will actually answer. When her voicemail comes on, he isn't too surprised. "Baby, please call me back. We should talk. I just… please? I love you."

* * *

Kaitlyn knocks on Seth's door. He's told her to just walk in on numerous occasions, but she won't with Layla there. She and Layla don't always see eye to eye. The door opens and Seth frowns at her.

"Hey," he says. "What's wrong?" He pulls her inside and shuts the door once again. He's not surprised when Kaitlyn sinks into him as he tugs her into a hug. He holds her close, rubbing her back. "What happened?"

"I just… don't know how I feel right now."

"About what?" Seth pulls back enough to look at Kaitlyn. "Talk to me, Kaitlyn."

"His wife or ex-wife, whatever she is, showed up at the hospital."

"You saw Eva?"

Kaitlyn stares up at him. "Yeah. You knew?" She back away at that.

"Kaitlyn… yes I knew. I tried to talk him out of it too. But you know Dean, he's too damn stubborn."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugs. "I thought you'd known to be honest. And it really isn't my place."

"I'm your sister. And isn't it you that is always trying to protect me? But it isn't your place to tell me that he was married?" She shakes her head.

"Kaitlyn, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Fine. I'll see you later." She turns and quickly leaves before Seth can say anything else. Maybe she's overreacting, but she can't help it right now. She doesn't know how she should feel. Why would they hide this?

After school the following day, Kaitlyn makes her way to the hospital. She hadn't been able to sleep; not when all she could think about was Dean. She'd thought about not showing up today but knows he'd be more comfortable in his shirts than the hospital gowns. She wasn't at all surprised to find numerous text messages and missed called from not just Dean but Seth and Roman as well. She just couldn't deal with any of it. She's not even sure she can deal with seeing Dean right now.

Taking a deep breath, Kaitlyn walks into Dean's room. Dean looks over from where he's sitting in the recliner. She lifts the bag she has before setting it on the end of the bed. Dean flips the foot rest down.

"Your shirts," Kaitlyn says softly.

"Thank," Dean replies. "Katie…"

"I should go."

"No, please don't go. We need to talk about this." Dean stands up and walks over to Kaitlyn. "Please, just hear me out."

Kaitlyn closes her eyes for a moment before she finally looks up at Dean. "What's there to say, Dean?"

"Please?"

"Fine." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I was twenty-one when I married Eva. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't love her. To be honest we were both using each other. I wanted to forget you and she thought I had money." He watches Kaitlyn closely. "Not many people even know about it. Seth and Roman do because they were there. They both tried talking me out of it. I should've listened. But once again I'm too damn stubborn. We were only married for about a month when I told her I wanted a divorce. We never really saw each other anyway. I avoided her and she did the same. I think she was waiting for me to spring the hidden money I apparently had on her. She quickly found out that I did not have any money. The divorce was finalized on what would have been our six month anniversary and I hadn't seen her since. I promise you that her walking in today was a complete surprise. I couldn't tell you the last time I even thought about her. I'm with you, Kaitlyn."

"You should've told me you were married." She wipes her eyes.

"Honestly? I didn't think about it. I never considered myself being a divorced man." He reaches out, resting his hands on Kaitlyn's arms. "Please believe me."

She looks up at him and lets out a soft breath. "Is there anything else I need to know? Do you have kids somewhere out there?"

He's glad to hear the slight teasing tone in her voice. He smiles and shrugs. "That's always possible."

She steps forward and rests her forehead on his chest. "Okay."

"Forgive me?" He rubs her arms.

"I want to hear you say you're sorry." She looks up at him again.

"I'm sorry, Katie." He leans down and kisses her softly.

"We can't hide things from each other, Dean."

"I know. I wasn't trying to hide it."

She nods. "What'd she want?"

"Not completely sure. I figure it has something to do with the fact that she found out I'm a cop and I now have a bit of money. Not much, but she doesn't care. She just wants the money." Dean kisses her forehead. "Promise you, there's nothing there. You are mine."

Kaitlyn nods as she hugs him. "Okay. How're you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted. I slept for shit last night." He kisses the top of her head. "Was trying to figure out a way to get you to talk to me."

She smiles at that. "I didn't sleep either. I was trying to figure out how I felt about all of this. I'm sorry, Dean."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for." He looks at her when she pulls back. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You aren't going to miss anything here. I'm probably going to crash now that I know we're okay."

She nods. "Okay. That's probably a good idea."

"Thanks for the shirts. Call me when you leave for work tomorrow."

"You're welcome." She nods again. "Yeah, I will." She leans up and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kaitlyn grabs Dean's bag from the backseat, frowning when she sees him climbing out by himself. "Be careful," she says. She knows she can't tell him to wait for her; he definitely wouldn't listen to that. She waits for him at the bottom of his steps. "Doing okay?"

Dean smiles at her as he approaches. "I'm fine," he says. He winks at her. "You're going to make me go up first, aren't you?"

"Yes. I want to make sure you're okay." She frowns a bit. "I know you, but…"

He kisses her quickly. "It's okay." He starts up the steps. "I would be doing the same thing if it were turned around." He turns when he reaches the porch. "I promise that I'm doing good though. They just told me to take it easy still." He steps to the side to let Kaitlyn unlock the door.

"I know. I just worry about you." She closes the door once they're inside. "I know if you weren't fine they wouldn't have sent you home."

Dean slips out of his shoes before he walks over to the couch and sits down. "I should probably go take a real shower."

Kaitlyn sets Dean's bag down on the chair. "Go. I'll grab cloths while you're in there."

He looks up at her. "You worrying about me?"

She frowns as he pulls her to stand in front of him. "I can't help it." She slides her fingers through his hair. "I'm trying not to. You just have to deal with it sometimes though." She leans down and kisses him. "Go shower, your hair is gross."

"Thanks, Baby." He stands up again once she backs away a little. "Don't worry about clothes. I'll get them."

"You sure?"

He nods. "Yes. You sit down and relax." He kisses her again. "You better be sitting watching TV when I get out."

She smiles. "Can I at least take your bag into your room?"

"No." He grabs the bag as he walks out of the living room.

Dean walks into the living room almost a half hour later. He smiles when he finds that not only is Kaitlyn actually doing what he had told her to do, but she had also fallen asleep. He walks over and sits down on the empty cushion. Kaitlyn shifts and looks over at him. She frowns.

"I fell asleep," she says.

"Yeah, you did," he responds. He rests his hand on her leg. "Wanna go to bed?"

She covers her mouth in a yawn as she nods. "I think I probably should." She looks at Dean. "I wanted to spend some time with you though."

He grins. "Well, let's go to bed." He stands up again, shutting the TV off. He holds his hand out for Kaitlyn. "You coming?"

"You don't want to stay up?"

"You're tired. I haven't slept in a real bed in too long. And I get to have you by my side again. I'm going to bed."

Kaitlyn smiles as she stands up and takes Dean's hand. "Okay." She follows him into his bedroom. "You don't mind me staying here?"

"Course not." Dean pulls the covers down. "Oh. You need to put that ointment shit on me."

"Oh yeah. Stay. I'll go grab it and the gauze."

"Okay." Dean sits down on the edge of the bed and lets out a heavy breath. He's so glad that he'll finally be able to sleep in his own bed. He has to wonder if Kaitlyn's been here the entire time.

Kaitlyn returns a few moments later. "Is it hurting at all?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm doing okay." He stands up once again and pulls his shirt up enough for Kaitlyn to get to his incision.

She carefully puts the ointment on before putting the bandage over it. She looks up at him. "Okay?"

He nods. "Yeah." He watches her. "Kaitlyn, why are you nervous?"

She sighs a little. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you." She smiles sadly. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being ridiculous."

He grins. "It's okay. But I'm okay. Honestly, doesn't hurt much. And when it does it's because I make a stupid move." He sits back down. "Promise that I'm okay."

She nods. "Okay. I'm going to go wash my hands." When she returns, she finds Dean lying down. She smiles as she walks around to where she'd put Dean's shirt she's been wearing. "You sleeping already?"

"Not without you." He looks over, watching her as she changes into his t-shirt. "So have you stayed here every night?"

She nods. "Yeah, couldn't bring myself to go to my own place." She looks over. "Which is crazy because it's right next door." She climbs into bed, settling in beside Dean.

He grins. "It's okay though. I told you to stay here if you wanted." He shifts a little to get a better look at Kaitlyn.

"I think being here helped though. Even though you weren't here." She shrugs and looks over at him. "Don't go back to work too soon."

"I won't. I'll go to the doctor next week and then take it from there. If you want to be there, just say so. That way you can hear everything too."

"Do you want me there?"

He smiles. "Yeah, I want you there."

"Okay. Let me know when it is so I can work something out with work. Tell me tomorrow though because I'm tired."

He laughs softly. "Okay. Sleep, Baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will it hurt if I curl up against you?"

"No, not on that side." He smiles when she moves to curl against his side. He kisses the top of her head as she rests her cheek on his shoulder. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Night."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter posted. Things have been a bit busy for me as well as I had to play catch up on my June writing challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip as she watches Dean getting ready for his first day back at work. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them. "Sure you're ready?" she asks.

Dean smiles over at her as he pulls his slacks up. "Yeah," he answers. "I'm ready. I've been going insane not being able to work."

"I know you have." She lets out a soft breath. "I'm just being a worrier. I'm trying not to be."

"Hey, it's okay. It's nice knowing that I have someone worried about me." He buttons his shirt. "I'll be with Seth and Roman will be in our area too. So they'll keep an eye on me. You also have your scanner if you go back to your place. I have one here if you don't. You know where that's at." He tucks in his shirt before buttoning and zipping his pants. "You staying here? Or going to your place?"

"I don't know. I need to go shopping. Between the two of us we're low on food. Anything you want?"

"Nothing in particular. You don't have to worry about me though. I can go another time."

"Well, why don't I just go get food for the next few days and then on your day off you and I can go together?"

Dean smiles. "I like that idea." He licks his lips as he grabs his holster. "Hey, dinner tomorrow night?"

"Don't we do dinner every night?"

He laughs softly. "Well, obviously. I meant out."

"Oh!" She snorts. "Sorry. Yeah, that sounds good."

"What time do you get home from work?"

"Tomorrow is Tuesday so I'll be home by five at the latest."

He nods. "I'm surprised you aren't going crazy not working today."

She shrugs. "I think I'm too stressed to even think about it."

"Because of me?" He sits down on the bed and leans down to tie his shoes. "I don't like it when you stress yourself out because of me."

"I'm trying to keep myself calm." She leans over, resting her cheek on the middle of his back. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

He shifts, making Kaitlyn pull back. He slides his arm around her and kisses the side of her head. "Tell you what, I'll give you a call a couple times to let you know how everything's going. Okay?"

She smiles. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles as he pulls back. "All right, I need to go." He stands up.

She follows him into the front. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll give you a call when we go on our lunch." He grabs his keys before looking over at Kaitlyn. "You going to stay here or go home?"

"I'll decide after I get back from the store."

"Okay. Let me know either way." He kisses her softly.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses her once again before opening the door. "Bye, Baby."

"Bye."

* * *

Dean shifts in his seat as they stop at a red light. "Something needs to happen," he mutters. "I'm fucking bored." He can feel his shoulders starting to throb. He wishes he could say that it's simply from sitting in the car for the last two hours, which is part of it. But he's tense.

Seth laughs softly. "Yeah, don't tell Kaitlyn you want something to happen." He looks over at Dean. "I'm surprised she hasn't been calling you every five minutes."

Dean grins. "I promised her that I would call her a couple times throughout the night."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Doesn't hurt or anything. Itches occasionally, but I think it's a phantom itch."

Seth snorts. "Okay then." He watches his best friend as he rolls his neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" He really doesn't need to ask. But he also doesn't want to get into the issue with Seth.

"You're all tense and shit. You nervous about being back?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's up?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Dean, you're my best friend."

"I know, but…"

"Just tell me."

"I haven't had sex in almost two months." He glances over at Seth, not surprised by the look on his friend's face.

"Oh. Um…"

"Yeah." Dean turns the corner and lets out a heavy breath.

"But…" Seth stops and sighs. "You were shot six weeks ago."

"Yeah." Dean sighs. "We had been arguing on and off the week and a half prior."

"What? Do I have to go big brother on you?"

"No, we were arguing over her telling you." Dean shrugs. "So we were kinda avoiding each other a lot."

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this question. But you've been cleared to work, so you can obviously have sex again."

"Tell that to your sister. She's afraid she's going to hurt me. Believe me, I've tried."

"Please don't go into detail." Seth wrinkles his nose as he shudders. "Not something I want to think about."

Dean grins. "Hey, you brought this fucking conversation up."

"I didn't expect it to be about sex though." They both fall silent when their radios go off. Seth calls in their response as Dean flips the lights and sirens on.

Dean sits down after they get their food nearly two hours later. He lets out a heavy breath as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to give Kaitlyn a call," he says.

Seth nods. "Do not talk about sex."

"You're no fun." Dean puts his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn answers after a few rings.

"Hey, Baby."

"I was beginning to this you forgot about me."

"Not possible." He pops a fry into his mouth. "Did you get to the store?"

"Yeah. I actually just finished putting everything away."

"How much did you buy?"

"Just enough for the next few days. I met some of the girls for dinner before I went to the store."

"Good. You need to get out. Now what are you doing?"

"Getting my things ready for school tomorrow. How's work going?"

"Not too bad. Slow at first, but we've been on the move for the last couple hours."

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Dean…"

"I'm fine, Katie. Honest. I'm fine. I don't hurt and I'm taking it easy."

"Good."

"Where are you at?"

"My place. Think I'll stay here tonight. I'm sitting in bed already and I'm very comfy."

Dean laughs softly. "Then stay there. I'm going to go and finish my dinner."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will." Dean leans back. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Dean hangs up after they say their goodbyes. He frowns at the look Seth is giving him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seth shakes his head. "Just never thought I'd see the day you act like this in a relationship."

Dean smirks. "Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

He nods. "Yeah, I do. Never thought I could feel this way." He shrugs.

* * *

Kaitlyn wakes up the next morning, reaching over to shut her alarm off. She feels the bed move and can't help but smile as she rolls onto her back to find Dean asleep. She hadn't heard him come in but loves she gets to wake up with him in her bed. She hadn't expected him to be here. She slips out of bed carefully and heads to the bathroom. If it weren't a work day, she'd stay in bed with Dean. But she can't do that. At least she knows they'll be together tonight for dinner.

After finishing her shower, Kaitlyn heads back into her bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day. She glances at the bed to see Dean still asleep. This is definitely what she's always wanted. She just never expected it with Dean. She grabs her clothes from her closet and dresser, setting them on the end of the bed away from Dean.

Her morning routine has been the same since she began teaching. She's showers, chooses her clothes, has her breakfast, makes her lunch, does her hair, and gets dressed. This is the first time since she began teaching that she'd much rather crawl back into bed.

Once she's ready to leave, she heads into her bedroom again to tell Dean she's leaving. Leaning down, she kisses him softly. "Dean," she says.

"Mmm…" Dean opens his eyes and smiles at her. "This is a good way to wake up."

Kaitlyn smiles at him. "You can go back to sleep though. I'm leaving."

He frowns. "Already? What time is it?"

"Seven."

He groans at that. "You leave too damn early." He pulls her down and kisses her. "Dinner tonight don't forget."

"I won't." She smiles against his lips. "I really have to go. I'll see you later."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kisses him one last time before walking out of the bedroom. She grabs her bag on her way out the door, making sure the door is locked before walking down to her car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Kaitlyn pulls into her driveway, surprised to find Seth's car parked in front. She grabs her bag and heads up the stairs. She walks inside. "Hey," she says when she sees Seth on the couch.

Seth looks over and smiles. "Hey," he says. "Sorry for dropping by like this."

"No, it's okay." She sets her bag down and walks over to sit down beside him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He looks at her again. "Listen, I can't believe I'm about to say anything about this, but Dean and I were talking a bit yesterday. Kinda forced it out of him, not realizing what his problem was." He holds his hand up when Kaitlyn tries to talk. "Blurt out that he hasn't had sex in almost two months."

She blushes at that. "Oh."

"Look, I don't really want to say much. What you two do when it comes to that I don't care about. But just know that he's fine. If he's been cleared for work, he can have sex."

"I um…" She shrugs. "Guess I'm just scared."

"I can understand that. But Dean's not stupid. He may be stubborn but he wouldn't risk further injuring himself unless it was for saving someone."

She nods. "I know you're right. I just… hated seeing him in pain and I don't want to be the cause of anymore."

"Then you need to tell him that. Now that's all I want to say about the matter. I'm leaving and going to burn the thought of my sister and my best friend having sex out of my head."

Kaitlyn laughs a little. "That's what you get for asking Dean what's wrong."

"Yeah, I guess so." Seth turns around when they get to the door. "Just talk to him."

"I will." She hugs Seth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you later."

Kaitlyn smiles when she hears the door close nearly an hour later. Glancing at the clock, she smiles wider. He's earlier than he normally was. She walks over to her jewelry box and finds the necklace she wants to wear for the night. She turns when there's a knock on her open bedroom door, smiling when she sees Dean standing there.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi there," Dean responds. "You look beautiful." He walks over and kisses her softly. "Absolutely gorgeous."

She smiles up at him. "Thank you. Not so bad yourself." She rests her hands on his chest. "You look amazing." She kisses him again. "I just need to get my shoes on and then I'll be ready."

"Okay." Dean takes a step back and watches Kaitlyn walk to the closet. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do."

"Wanna talk about it?" He smiles when he sees her slipping into her heels.

"Not right now." She smiles at him. "Everything's fine though. I promise." She grabs her purse off the bed. "I'm ready." She takes Dean's hand as they walk out.

Dean looks across the table at Kaitlyn and smiles. "So how was work?" he asks.

Kaitlyn shrugs. "It was good. Nothing too exciting," she answers. "Though we did have a fire drill today. Do you know what it's like trying to get twenty second graders outside in a timely but safe manner?"

He laughs softly. "No, I can't say that I do know."

"And then when we were coming back in…" She stops. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear any of this."

"Are you kidding? I love when you talk about the kids." He takes a sip of his wine. "Your face lights up when you do. Tell me about it."

"Well when we came back inside all of the kids decided they needed to go to the bathroom. But four other classes were also in line. So the other teachers and I had to try and keep everyone in line and under control."

"Bet that was a fun several minutes."

"Yeah, you're telling me." She smiles. "No accidents though, so it was a success." She looks at him. "What did you do today?"

"Went shopping and hung out at home mostly."

"Shopping? Dean, I thought…"

"No, not grocery shopping. I had some other things to do. So I figured I'd go ahead and do that since I didn't have anything else to do." He shrugs.

"Okay." She licks her lips. "Seth stopped by today."

"Oh yeah? For anything special?"

"Well…" She lets out a soft breath. How can she bring this up? Should she wait until they get home to actually say anything? Though, it's too late now since she's already brought it up. "He mentioned that you two had talked and you told him that you haven't had sex in almost two months."

Dean groans. "Damn it, he wasn't supposed to talk to you. I'm going to tear his fucking hair out by the roots."

"Dean…"

"Look, I told him because he noticed how tense I was and he pushed me on it. I didn't mean to say anything about it. But I did. He shouldn't have opened his mouth to you about it."

"I'm glad he did." She takes a sip of her wine. "I um… I'm scared. I know you're okay and the fact that you're cleared to work again is an obvious sign that you can have sex again. But then I think back to when you were hurt. I saw how much pain you were in. And all I could think about was that I won't be the cause of you being in pain."

"Kaitlyn…"

"No, I know it's stupid. But it's the truth. It killed me when you were hurt."

"I know it did. But if I thought that something was going to happen to hurt me again, I wouldn't do it. I'm fine though. All that's there now is a scar." He reaches across the table and takes her hand. "You would know if I wasn't ready for anything."

She nods. "I know." She smiles at him.

Dean follows Kaitlyn up her stairs once they get back from dinner. He smiles when she turns and looks up at him. "Funny that even in heels you're a lot shorter than me."

She rolls her eyes. "Because that's a romantic thing to say."

He leans down and kisses her. "I know."

She smiles a little. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." He steps in behind her, closing the door behind him. "Like I wouldn't come in. If I'm not here, you're at my place."

She grins. "This is true. But I have an ulterior motive." She sets her purse down on the coffee table. "I owe you a dance."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? From what?"

"The prom that you should have gone to with me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every moment with Roman. But it should have been you." She walks over to her stereo. "Will you dance with me?" She slips the disc in, setting it to the song they'd played as the last song that night.

"Of course I will." He smiles as she walks back over to him. As the song starts, he slides one arm around her waist and takes her hand. "What song is this?"

"I hope you dance." She smiles as they move to the music. "It was the last song they played at prom." Her smile widens when he brings her other hand up to his shoulder and slides his arm around her, pulling her close against him. "Would you have gone with me if I asked you?"

Dean rests his forehead on hers. "I'd like to think so." He smiles as Kaitlyn tightens her arms around his neck. He's just about kiss her when his phone rings. He frowns as he pulls back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiles at him. "Not like you planned it." She watches as his expression changes.

"Hello?" he answers with a frown. His expression changes even more when he hears the voice. "Mom."

Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow at that. She's never met Dean's parents. She'd met his sister in a quick passing back in high school. He doesn't talk about any of his family members very often.

"You're where?" Dean sighs. "No, I'll be right there." He hangs up and looks at Kaitlyn. "I'm sorry, Katie. She's… next door."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Wanted to give a shout out to ChelleLew. I wasn't completely sure how I wanted to do this chapter, but her review in the last chapter helped out immensely. So thank you!

Also, if anyone has any suggestions on future chapters and such, I'd love to hear them. Always up for ideas.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Kaitlyn chews on her thumb as she looks across to Dean's place. She can't take it anymore. Dean had told her to stay here, but she couldn't. Not when she knows that he needs her there. After texting Seth, she walks out and closes her door behind. As she's walking up Dean's stairs, she can hear the yelling. This can't be good. She steps inside, closing the door to hopefully silence some of the yelling.

"You are an ungrateful little jerk," the older man, who Kaitlyn figures is Dean's dad, says pointing directly at Dean.

"Ungrateful?" Dean snorts. "That's a good one coming from a man who abandoned me when I was four. Great role model I had. And then when I'm fifteen you waltz your way back into our lives. Did my mother ever tell you what happened after you left us? No, I'm guessing not. I was four years old and I had to take care of myself. And not just myself, but my two year old sister! The only thing mom did for Jessie was change her fucking diapers. But I'm the ungrateful one. Got it."

Kaitlyn frowns as she stays where she's at. She's not completely sure if anyone even realizes she'd come in. That is until the woman turns and practically throws daggers at her. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow at the woman, Dean's mother. It's obvious to see they're related.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks.

Dean looks over then and sighs. "You have no right to ask that."

"I most certainly do. You are my son."

Dean shakes his head. "Since when? Since you think I have money now because I'm a cop? News flash, I don't. So why are you here? Why show up after all this time?" He looks between his parents.

"Dean, you have always been our son. You know that."

"Only biologically." He shakes his head. "You stopped being my father the day you walked out on us. And you stopped being my mother when you decided that you didn't need to raise me anymore."

"That's not true, sweetheart. I was always there for you. Always. All you ever had to do was talk to me. But you never came to me."

"Because I couldn't! To top it all off the day after I graduated high school, I come home to find my things on the front long with the note saying, you're eighteen now. Nice to know I made you proud. You do realize that I was the only one of us to graduate, right? Because God knows you two didn't. And Jessie went off and got knocked up at sixteen. Oh, but you accepted that, didn't you? It was going to teach her responsibility. You two should have fucking taught her that long before she was sixteen." He rubs the back of his neck. "But when I tell you that I'm married, you tell me I'm an idiot. Yeah, obviously I was, because we were divorced six months later. But thanks for the damn support. I was at least twenty-one when that shit happened."

"Are you done?"

Dean looks at his father. "You're really going to ask that?"

"Jonathan, you have no one to blame but yourself for the way your childhood was."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What right does a four year old have raising himself and his two year old sister?"

"You did not have to raise yourself or your sister. I wish you would stop saying that. I raised you. Was I a perfect mother? No, but I did the best I could."

"So drinking until you pass out was the best you could do?"

I think you need to go," the woman says looking at Kaitlyn. "I don't know who you think you are…"

"She's not going anywhere," Dean interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She is not going anywhere."

"I don't think our little family issue needs to be put out there for everyone to witness."

"Our little family issue? Right, because telling me I'm wasting my life by becoming a cop is a little family issue. And what family? No, my family is the Rollins and Reigns family. The only fucking reason I keep the Ambrose last name is because of my grandfather."

"You always were the mistake of the family. You should have never been born."

"Steven!"

"Oh don't Steven me, Anna. You never wanted him either."

Dean stares at his father. "I think you should go."

"I'm not finished here, Jonathan."

"Don't fucking call me Jonathan."

"I will call you whatever I damn well please, you piece of shit. You are a worthless piece of trash who has never deserved to breathe the same air as us."

Dean grabs Steven by the shirt, causing Anna to shriek and Kaitlyn to jump a little. "Fuck you."

"Jonathan Dean!" Anna shrieks. "Let your father go."

"Want to talk about worthless? How about you as a father?"

Kaitlyn walks over quickly, resting her hand on Dean's chest from where she stands beside him. "Dean, back up."

"Give me one good reason," he growls. "After everything he's ever done to me…"

"It isn't worth it." Kaitlyn slides her other hand to his back. "You don't have to prove anything to them. Look at what you've done with your life. You have a family, Dean, like you said. Seth and Roman will always be your family. And you have me. I'm here, Dean, and I'm not going anywhere." She rubs his back. "Don't do anything you're going to regret later. And you know you will."

Dean growls before he pushes Steven away. "Get out."

"Well, it's nice to see who wears the pants in the…"

Kaitlyn turns and slaps Steven as hard as she can. "How dare you? Dean is an amazing man. And I feel so sorry for the two of you that you will never know just how amazing his is. I'm so thankful that he's nothing like the two of you."

"I…"

"If it weren't for him, I would probably be dead right now. He risked his life to save me. What have the two of you done for anyone? You two need to leave, now." Kaitlyn is thankful when they actually do, though they're both muttering. She closes the door once again before turning to find Dean sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. As she's approaching, she realizes that he's crying. "Oh, Dean." She drops to her knees and wraps her arms around him. "Baby…"

"What did I do to make them hate me?"

"Shhh… you didn't do anything. They are just cold people. You are amazing, Dean." She slides her hand up his back, tangling her fingers into his hair. "It's okay."

"All I ever wanted was to have a family." He buries his face in Kaitlyn's neck. "What if I end up like them?"

"You won't. You are already the exact opposite, Dean." She rubs his back slowly as he continues to cry softly against her neck. She looks over when the door opens, not surprised to find Roman with Seth.

"I'm going to be a horrible dad just like he is," Dean says.

"No, you aren't. Because I've seen you with kids before. You are amazing with them." She pulls back, taking his face between her hands to force him to look at her. "You are an amazing man. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you. And I hope someday you will be the daddy to my children. And they will be lucky to have you as their daddy." She combs her fingers through his hair.

He leans in, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't leave. Please don't leave."

"Never, Baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"None of us are," Seth says finally making their presence known.

Dean sniffs and looks over. "Fuck, I didn't know you were here."

"We just got here," Roman says squeezing his shoulder. "They left. We saw them pulling away. Had they not been gone we wouldn't be up here just yet though."

"Good." Dean wipes his eyes. "Kaitlyn, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," she says.

"You had to listen to everything that was said. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. You deserve so much better."

"Listen to me, Dean. I deserve to be happy right?" She smiles when Dean nods. "I am happy with you. I have never been this happy in a relationship before. I'm not going anywhere." She slides her fingers through his hair once again as he finally lifts his eyes to hers.

"Really think I'm a good man?"

"You are an amazing man. A little crazy at times, but I love that about you."

He laughs a little. "Thank you for being here."

"No need to thank me." She moves to sit beside him, rubbing his back gently.

"They just showed up?" Roman asks after a few moments of silence.

Dean wipes his eyes again as he nods. He clears his throat. "Yeah. We were over at her place, just got back from dinner when my mom called. I'm guessing she got my number from Jessie. Don't know how she found out where I live though. Jessie doesn't even know. If I don't go to Jessie's house, I meet her somewhere. I doubt anyone at the station out tell them, but who knows."

"Were you for all of it, Kaitlyn?" Seth asks.

"Most of it," she answers. "He'd told me to stay, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't stay there knowing he was here going through all of this alone. I needed to be here with him, for him. He won't admit it, but he needed me here. Not necessarily me. But he needed someone who cares about him to be there. You two were too far away to get here quickly, so it was me."

Dean looks at her and lets out a soft breath. How could she know that? No one has ever been able to read him like Kaitlyn has. He grins a little as he shakes his head. "Thanks for coming, all of you. Means a lot to me."

Kaitlyn leans over and kisses his temple. She smiles when he turns his head to look at her. Reaching up, she slides her fingers through his hair. "Okay?"

He nods. "Yeah." He gives her a quick kiss before looking over at Seth and Roman. "You weren't in the middle of anything, were you?"

Seth shakes his head. "I was watching some TV."

"Same here," Roman says.

Dean nods again as he stands up. "I think I just need to sleep now. I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, don't apologize. Go ahead. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He waves at them before walking out of the room. Kaitlyn smiles sadly as she looks at Seth and Roman. Seth walks over and hugs her.

"You did the right thing," he says.

Kaitlyn nods. "I know. I just hate seeing him so upset."

"I know. Go with him."

"I have to go close up my house."

Seth shakes his head. "Roman and I will go over there. We're staying close. You go be with him and call if you need us."

"Okay. Thank you." She hugs both of them before they head out. She kicks her heels off before walking to the bedroom. She finds Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, crying once again. "Dean…"

Dean looks up quickly. "I'm sorry." He wipes his eyes.

"No, don't apologize." She walks over, ready to sit down beside him. Instead, he pulls her into him. She slides her arms around him as best as she can. "It's okay, Baby." She kisses the top of his head. "It's okay."

Dean looks up at her. "I didn't want you to see me crying."

She smiles at him. "I don't mind seeing you cry."

He grins a little. "Come here." He pulls her down and kisses her softly. He slides his hands to her hips. "I love you."

She smiles as she cups his face. "I love you too. Get changed and let's go to bed." She kisses him softly.

"I'm never having sex again, am I?"

She laughs softly as she steps back. She's glad to hear him joking again. "There's always the weekend." She walks over to his dresser and pulls a t-shirt out for her.

"Stealing more shirts?"

"Of course." She looks over at him. "Do you want me to call off tomorrow?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. Just know you can call if you need to." She slips out of her dress and pulls Dean's shirt on. "Change, Baby."

"Bossy."

"And don't you forget it." She climbs into bed and waits for Dean. "Dean, don't listen to anything they told you. You are a good man."

Dean pulls his shorts on before climbing into bed with her. "Thank you." He kisses her softly. "You just may have to remind me occasionally."

"I'll remind you as often as you want me to."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Kaitlyn closes her door after getting her groceries put away. She grabs her mail before walking over, grabbing Dean's, and heading up the stairs. She kicks the door closed as she flips through her mail. "I got your mail," she says walking into the kitchen.

Dean looks over. "Thanks," he says. He takes the stack from her. "You get anything good?"

"Not so far. Typical junk mail." She flips through the couple of magazines. "Yay."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Yay?" He looks at the magazine. "The Mailbox?"

"Yes. I am a teacher you know." She smiles at him. "This one is great for getting ideas for the kids." She smacks his chest when he chuckles. "You're such a jerk." She sets her mail down. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Don't make plans."

Dean frowns at her. "What are you planning?"

"Dinner. Roman and Eve are coming over. And Seth is coming over with his new girlfriend." She looks at Dean. "Okay?"

He wrinkles his nose a little. "Yeah. You know, I never thought I would have these kinds of things going on in my life." He grins. "You're lucky I love you." He kisses her cheek. "Here or your place?"

"Up to you. I told Seth and Roman that we'd let them know."

"Okay." He watches her. "We can do it here. That's fine with me."

She smiles before kissing his cheek. "I'll let them know."

"What time are they coming?"

"Seven." She pulls her phone out of her pocket. "I'll get dinner started after I text them."

"I think we should make your lemon pepper chicken."

She smiles at him. "Yeah?"

He nods. "You haven't made it since that first night."

"Could've said something. I'll go grab the chicken."

"I have chicken." He walks over and pulls the pack out of the freezer. "And potatoes. What else should we make?"

"Did you want my roasted cauliflower again? Or we could do caramelized brussel sprouts with lemon? I can make a salad too to start off." She smiles as she rattles all of this off.

Dean can't help but laugh a little. He loves to see her excited like this. "I'm good with either. I don't have cauliflower though." He pulls the bag of potatoes out of the pantry. "Brussel sprouts sound good to me."

Kaitlyn nods. "Brussel sprouts it is."

Dean is just finishing getting the salad mixed when the other four arrive. He looks at Kaitlyn and gestures to the bowl. "Fridge or table?"

"Fridge," she answers. "Thank you."

"Hey," Roman says as he and Eve walk in. "So you'll never guess who Seth's seeing."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" He snorts when Seth walks in with Paige. "I knew it!"

Seth rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure," he says.

Kaitlyn smiles. It's the first time in a while she's seen Seth happy with a woman. "Hey everyone." She glances at the timer on the oven.

"Drinks?" Dean asks. "I have pop, beer, water…" He grabs beer for both Seth and Roman as he waits for the girls to answer.

After they get their drinks, they head into the living room. Kaitlyn sits down beside Dean, smiling when he slides his arm around her shoulders. "So how did this happen?" she asks gesturing between Seth and Paige.

"It kinda just did," Seth answers. "I had gone in to see Dean. He was asleep and you weren't there. Paige was and we started talking."

Kaitlyn grins. "Well, I think it's great."

"You're just saying that because you didn't like Layla."

"Well, that's obvious. But you never liked my exes either."

"That's because there ass holes," Roman chimes in.

"Speaking of which," Dean says. "Guess who I'm stuck with next week?"

Seth chuckles. "Did they stick you with Bateman?"

"Yes. Fuck you two for getting paired together."

Kaitlyn looks at Dean. "At least Derrick's a good cop."

"Yeah, but he's still a jackass."

"Okay, wait," Seth says. "As much as I didn't like the guy, he wasn't all that bad."

"Thank you," Kaitlyn says. "I know I have had horrible relationships, but he was at least halfway decent."

"Just a jackass," Roman says.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." She shakes her head. "What do you two say about Dean behind his back?"

"We say it to his face," Seth points out. "Hey, he knows I'll go big brother on his ass if I need to."

Dean takes a sip of his beer. "Oh, trust me they've both threatened me."

"And you stayed?" Paige asks.

He nods. "I must be crazy, huh?" He smirks. "I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, but I would never hurt her intentionally. And I would willingly let these two do whatever they wanted to me if that ever happened." He shrugs. "Okay, moving on now." He looks at Kaitlyn.

She smiles at him. She loves the fact that he gets embarrassed when people see his softer side. She pats his thigh. "I have to go check the chicken."

"Need any help?" Dean asks.

"No, thanks." She stands up and heads into the kitchen.

Seth looks at Dean and raises an eyebrow. "You didn't ask her?" he asks.

"No. Was going to bring it up tonight, but this dinner happened instead."

"Are you proposing?" Eve asks with a smile.

"No." He shakes his head. "It's nothing too exciting."

Seth snorts. "For you to do this? It's exciting. Roman and I were beginning to think you would never settle."

"Course we never thought it would be with her," Roman says. "I knew you wanted her, but I didn't think you had the balls to do anything about it."

Kaitlyn returns then. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner goes smoothly with small conversations. Kaitlyn couldn't have asked for a better way for it to go. She isn't sure what she really expected, but she didn't expect things to go this smoothly. Dean leans back after he finishes his meal, resting his arm on the back of Kaitlyn's chair.

"So is it weird dating your best friend's sister?" Eve asks after a small moment of silence.

Dean shrugs. "Not really. I think she was more worried about it than I was." He grins at Kaitlyn. "Course it wasn't until I was shot that he even knew we were together." He slides his hand to the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I remember her hesitating to tell Seth," Eve says. "I kept telling her that she's crazy."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Well, Seth made it clear that he didn't want me dating either of these two. So how would you react?"

"Since when do you listen to me when it comes to boyfriends though?" Seth asks.

"A little different when the boyfriend is your best friend." Kaitlyn looks at Dean. "He was right though. I should've just said something right away."

Dean looks at her. "What was that? Say that again, I don't think I heard you."

"Yeah, whatever." She smacks his stomach.

Dean and Kaitlyn clean up the kitchen while the others head into the living room. When they're finished, they head in. The six of them spend the next hour just talking and laughing. It's nearly midnight when they're leaving. Dean closes and locks the door behind them before looking at Kaitlyn.

"That was fun," Kaitlyn says.

Dean nods. "It was." He sits down beside her on the couch. "Dinner was amazing. I don't know how you do it."

She smiles. "Glad you liked it." She shifts to lean against Dean, smiling when he slides his arm around her. She looks up at him as best as she can from her position. "Ready for bed?"

"Are you?" He licks his lips before leaning down and kissing Kaitlyn. He reaches up, resting his hand on her cheek. "I can think of a couple other things to do."

"Mmm?" Kaitlyn shifts and straddles his lap. "Oh yeah?" She trails her fingertips down his cheeks to his neck. "Me too." She gasps when Dean tugs her down and kisses her neck. She curls her fingers into his hair. "Dean…"

Dean almost growls at that. "If you tell me to stop I'm going to explode."

She giggles at that. "No, don't stop." She smiles down at him. "I don't want you to stop." She leans down and kisses him. She slides her hands down, tugging at his shirt. As he moves to sit up a little, she pulls away to pull his shirt off. She slides her hands down Dean's chest. She licks her lips as she moves her right hand to Dean's scar. She frowns a little as she curls her fingers over it.

"I'm fine," Dean says softly.

She nods. "I know." She shifts a little before leaning down and kissing the scar. "Doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

Dean curls his fingers into Kaitlyn's hair, pulling her back up. "I love you." He kisses her, this time with more force behind it. He slides his right hand down her back, slipping it under her shirt. He bites down gently on her bottom lip. He groans when Kaitlyn pulls back. "Katie…" He watches as she slips off his lap.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." She pulls her own shirt off, tossing it to Dean as she walks toward the bedroom.

Dean growls again as he stands up and walks over her. He lifts her up, causing her to shriek and giggle. She wraps her arms around his neck as he walks into the bedroom and kicks the door shut. She smiles up at him when he sets her down once again, sliding her hands over his chest.

"Promise that you'll stop me if it hurts," she says softly.

Dean nods. "Promise." He kisses her as he backs her toward the bed; both tumbling down when Kaitlyn's knees hit the bed. "Shit, sorry."

Kaitlyn laughs. "It's okay." She scoots up to the center of the bed, watching as Dean undoes his jeans. "You remember what you're doing?"

"You're hilarious." He kicks his jeans off before climbing over and hovering over her. "I'll show you exactly what I know how to do." He dips down, licking at her neck. "Missed this." Sliding down, he presses soft kisses along the exposed skin of her covered breasts. "Missed you."

Kaitlyn slides her fingers through Dean's hair. "Missed you too." She lifts up when he pushes a hand underneath her to unhook her bra. She tosses it to the side, arching up when Dean closes his mouth over a nipple. She whimpers. "Dean… so good."

Dean kisses his way over to her other breast, nipping and sucking at the nipple. He loves the way Kaitlyn is arching up against his mouth. He knows he won't be able to tease her as much as he would like. It's been too long since they've been intimate that he knows they both need to keep it moving along. There'll be time later to get the lingering teases in. He pulls up and looks at Kaitlyn.

"You're gorgeous." He reaches down to undo her jeans, smiling at the slight blush that creeps onto her cheeks. He tosses her jeans to the side before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Kaitlyn whimpers against his lips as she arches up against him. "Roll over," she says.

Dean does as he's told, taking her with him. She smiles down at him before kissing him once again. He slides his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. She whimpers when he rocks his hips up against her. She pushes up again and shifts to get her panties off before moving and tugging Dean's boxer briefs off. She reaches over to grab a condom from the nightstand.

"I can't wait," Kaitlyn says softly. "It's been too long."

Dean grins up at her. "Me neither, Baby. It's taking everything I have not to explode right now."

She smiles. "Good." She rips the wrapper open, sliding the condom over Dean's cock. She moves, straddling over him once again. Reaching down, she guides him into her, moaning as he fills her. "Oh…"

Dean rests his hands on Kaitlyn's hips. "So tight, Baby."

She whimpers as she starts moving slowly. Leaning down, she kisses him. Dean moans as he slides his arms around her. He shifts and starts thrusting up at a steady pace. The soft whimpers he gets in response is like music to his ears. It's because of him that Kaitlyn is making these noises.

"Dean…" She gasps when he thrusts up hard and stays there. "Oh yes."

Dean rolls them over with ease and starts thrusting a bit quicker. Kaitlyn wraps her arms around Dean, burying her face in his neck. "So good, Baby."

"Oh…" She turns his head and kisses him.

"Come for me," Dean whispers against her lips.

It's all she needs as she arches up against him. "Dean!" Her nails dig into his shoulders as he continues to thrust. She gasps when he slams in one last time before he comes.

Dean moans, kissing the side of Kaitlyn's neck. "Love you, Katie."

"Love you too." She smiles as she runs her hands up and down Dean's back.

Dean looks over at Kaitlyn after a short time. He rolls onto his side and reaches over to slide his fingers through her hair. She looks over and smiles. Leaning over, Dean kisses her softly.

"So I've been thinking," he says softly.

"Oh yeah?" Kaitlyn watches him closely. "Should I be worried?"

"No." He rubs her cheek with his thumb. "I know we've only been together for five months, but I'd like to think that we're both on the same page. And if we aren't sleeping here, we're sleeping at your place. So why have two places? I was thinking maybe we could find a place together. Maybe even a house. Not to buy if we don't think we're ready for that. But…"

"Let's do it. We can look at both options. Renting or buying, see what's out there."

He smirks. "Yeah?"

"Yes." She kisses him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Chapter came out a little longer than planned. Not a whole lot of anything going on in this, but I needed something to happen before moving to the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Kaitlyn watches as Dean walks into the living room after he finishes washing their breakfast dishes. She leans against him when he sits down beside her. "I need to go and grade papers at some point today," she says. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Probably a good idea." Dean kisses the top of her head. "I meant it last night, Kaitlyn. I think we should move in together."

She smiles. "I believed you."

"Good. I didn't want you to think that it was in the heat of the moment kinda thing. I really have been thinking about this for a while."

"I think it's a great idea. And like you said, if we aren't here, then we're at my place. So what's the point of paying two rents?" She looks up at him as best as she can from her position. "I think we should talk numbers so we can figure out if we should rent or buy. Unless you just want to rent?"

"No, I think we should keep our options open." He curls his fingers into Kaitlyn's hair. "Right now, you should go grade papers. We can talk houses later."

She frowns up at him. "I really should. I'm comfy though." She curls closer to Dean who chuckles. "Don't laugh at me." She smacks his stomach.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go get that started? I need to do some laundry. Once I have everything separated and started I'll be over."

"Fine. I guess I can handle that. You won't be bored just sitting there while I grade?"

"I probably will be, but I'll turn TV on or something. We've done this before, Babe."

"I know." She smiles. "All right. See you in a bit." She stands up and stretches.

"Oh, do you think I can get a few of my t-shirts back? I'm running out. I swear every time I open my drawer another one is gone."

She giggles at that. "I don't have that many. They're comfy."

"Fine, keep them. I guess I'll just go buy new ones." He stands up and smiles at Kaitlyn. "Pain in the ass." He kisses her.

"Right back at you." She smiles up at him. "See you soon."

Kaitlyn pulls a folder out of her bag to get started on her grading. She grabs her gradebook along with her pencil case. As she goes about grading, she hums softly with the music that's coming from the TV. It doesn't take her long to get through the first subjects papers. She smiles after realizing that the few students who had been struggling have improved with this section. When the door opens, she looks over and smiles when she sees Dean.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," he says. He kicks his shoes off and walks over to sit down on the couch behind where she's sitting. "How's it going here?"

"Just finished grading science." She leans her head back onto Dean's legs. "Take you that long to get laundry going?"

He laughs softly. "No." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Called a friend of mine who's a realtor to see if she'd be able to help us out."

"And?"

"Said as soon as we figure everything out, let her know, and she'll start looking. You okay with working with a realtor?"

Kaitlyn nods. "Yeah, absolutely. Especially if you know her. Easier that way. Do I know her?"

"Doubt it. She was actually one of Eva's friends."

"Oh."

"No getting worried. They had a falling out and don't talk anymore. Summer and I don't talk all that much."

She nods as she slips her science folder back into her bag before pulling out the grammar folder. She's not sure how she feels about Summer being friends with Dean's ex-wife. Even if they aren't friends anymore… okay, she's overreacting.

"Kaitlyn, you believe me right?"

"Of course I believe you," she answers. She pulls the papers out of the folder. "How often do you talk to Summer?"

"Couple times a month maybe. We just keep up with each other really. Occasionally a little more. She was having an issue with a cop over by where she's at and didn't know what to do about it. So she called me. She always told me to call her when I wanted to start looking to buy a house."

"Was there ever anything between you two?"

Dean licks his lips. He should have expected that question. "Well, I wouldn't say it was ever really a thing."

Kaitlyn turns a little and looks at Dean. "Meaning?"

He sighs. "We slept together a couple times. But it never really meant anything. It was more of just… I don't know." He rubs the back of his neck. "It was years ago though."

She nods. "Okay." She turns back to her papers.

Leaning down, Dean kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too." She grabs her red pen as she starts going over the first paper.

Dean reaches over to the side table and grabs the TV remote. "Mind if I change the channel?"

"Go for it." She shifts a little, pushing Dean's legs apart so she can lean back against the couch between them.

A short time later, Kaitlyn is finished with the grammar pages. She runs a hand through her hair as she moves to stand up. "Want something to drink?" she asks.

"Sure," Dean answers. "You finished?"

"Not yet. Just needed a bit of a break and something to drink." She smiles at him. "I'll be right back." She walks into the kitchen. "After I'm finished grading, I'll make us lunch."

"I can make us lunch."

"You made breakfast."

Dean chuckles. "So?" He looks over when she walks back in. "I don't mind."

She hands him a glass of juice. "I do. You don't need to be making our meals all the time."

"Baby, I don't look at it as needing to. I want to. I like taking care of you." He smiles when he sees the look on her face. "Why are you so surprised by that?"

"I don't know." She sits down on the couch beside him. "I don't know if it's because I'm used to being on my own or if it's the fact that it's you." She smiles a little. "I know we've been together for a while now, but you still surprise me. I never thought I'd see you like this." She shifts and rests her legs over Dean's. "Especially with me."

He grins as he rests a hand on her leg. "I've never been like this with anyone else." He leans in and kisses her softly. "Never loved anyone the way I love you."

She blushes at that. "You really know how to make a girl blush."

"Just you." He kisses her again. "How much more do you have to grade?"

"Math and reading. Won't take long. Both were pretty short. So I'm going to get to that now."

"Probably a good idea." He kisses her one last time. "Go."

"So mean." She moves back to the floor.

"Oh yes, I'm so horribly mean."

"See? You admit it." She smiles back at him before pulling her next folder out.

Kaitlyn drops her head back against the couch after she finishes a short time later. She smiles when Dean leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'm finished."

"Good." He shifts enough to kiss her mouth. "I'll go make lunch."

"Dean…"

"You won't win this." He stands up, lifting his leg over Kaitlyn before heading into the kitchen.

Kaitlyn smiles as she watches him. This is her life. She always dreamed of having someone to share the little things with. It still amazes her that the person she has to do that with is Dean. She stands up and walks into the kitchen. "Wanna talk house stuff while we eat?"

Dean nods. "Yeah, that sounds good. Should probably write some things down."

"I'll grab a notebook." She walks into the extra bedroom and to the bookshelf. She grabs one of the smaller notebooks she always keeps on hand. "I hope we can find something we both agree on."

"I'm sure we can." He smiles at her as she sits down at the table. "Unless you want to try for some three hundred thousand dollar house."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think we could afford it." She looks over at him. "I don't know what you make exactly, but I know what Seth makes. You two can't be too far apart in that. And I know how much I make."

Dean nods. "Well, I make a little over sixty-four."

"They don't pay you guys enough."

He grins. "I don't do it for the money."

"I know that. Okay, so we'll put you at sixty-four then." She writes that down, along with her approximate. "I'm just over fifty-two."

"Okay, so that's roughly what? Hundred and sixteen?"

Kaitlyn nods. "Yeah. So let's say ninety-five hundred a month for the both of us at that." She smiles. "We could possibly make buying happen." She watches Dean. "I feel like I keep saying that. And I don't want to make it seem like I'm pushing that."

Dean grins. "I like the idea of buying over renting. So say it as much as you want. Knowing that it's possible makes it even better." He covers the pot on the stove. "Kaitlyn, this is it for me. You and me. I'm in this. So buying a house? Yeah, I think it would be great if we can."

She grins at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just panicking."

"Do you not want to do this?"

"I do. I just… I've never lived with a man before." She ducks her head. "And I just don't want to do anything to make you change your mind about me."

"You mean the little quirks we're going to find out about each other from living together?"

She nods. "What if there's something that I do that you think is ridiculous?"

"Then I think it's ridiculous. Doesn't change how I feel about you. We're both going to have flaws, right?" He watches as Kaitlyn nods. "So what makes you think it would change anything?"

"I don't know." She looks over at him once again. "I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot."

"Don't apologize. It's okay, Baby." He sets plates down on the table after finishing getting their lunches ready. "Okay, so let's talk houses."

"Two bedrooms?"

"At least. I'd even shoot for three." He smiles at her. "Two bathrooms for sure. How do you feel about a master bath?"

"It would be nice, but I don't think it would be a deal breaker if it didn't. Do you?"

Dean shakes his head. "I'm with you."

"I refuse to have laundry in the basement, unless it's at least partially finished. Basements creep me out."

"Okay." He takes a bite of his rice. "I don't mind having to do some renovations. But I don't want to have to do everything, you know?"

"Kitchen. I need a decent sized kitchen. I love to cook and if we're living together I want to be able to actually cook you dinner without the two of us walking over each other in the kitchen." She watches Dean. "What do you think price wise?"

He sighs. "I have no idea. I think we should get with Summer and then take it from there."

She nods. "Sounds good." She smiles at Dean. "This is really happening."

He returns the smile. "It really is."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Dean climbs out of the car when he sees Kaitlyn park beside him. He waits for her at the front of her car, smiling when she walks over. "Hi," he says. Leaning down, he gives her a quick kiss.

"Hi," she responds. "Running a little late. Had an impromptu parent-teacher conference."

"No problem." He takes her hand as they walk toward the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. They were just worried about a couple things." She smiles up at him when he gestures for her to walk in. Only as she passes do they drop hands. She steps to the side and waits for him.

"Hello," the woman sitting at the desk says.

Dean smiles at her. "Hi. We're here to see Summer."

"She had to run out for a quick minute. But if you want to have a seat, she'll be back any minute."

"Thank you." Dean sits down beside Kaitlyn. "How'd it go today?"

Kaitlyn shrugs. "It was good. Found out that there's a teacher leaving at the end of the school year. Thinking about going and talking to them about that position."

"Oh? Not liking yours?"

"No, I do. But when I got into teaching I always wanted to do fourth or fifth grades. Second was all they had open. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it. But there are things that I would love to be able to do that I can't because they aren't learning that stuff." She shrugs. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to do what makes you happy. If nothing else, go talk to them. The worst that can happen is they say no. Right?"

She nods. "Yeah." She looks over when the bell on the door rings to see a blonde woman walk in. The woman looks over and smiles at them.

"Dean," she says.

Dean looks over before standing up. "Summer." He looks at Kaitlyn as she stands up and winks at her. They step over to Summer. "Been a while."

"It sure has." She hugs Dean. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Dean smiles after they pull away. "This is my girlfriend, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, this is Summer."

Summer smiles as she shakes Kaitlyn's hand. "Kaitlyn, it's nice to meet you. Come on over and we can get started."

Dean takes Kaitlyn's hand as they follow Summer over to one of the desks. He pulls the two chairs out, letting Kaitlyn slide in before sitting down beside her.

"So, I hear Eva went and saw you when you were in the hospital," Summer says as she signs into her computer.

Dean groans. "Yeah. Still have no clue how she even found out."

"When was the last time you saw her before that?"

"The day we signed the papers." He reaches over, linking his fingers through Kaitlyn's. "Have you talked to her?"

"Nope." Summer smiles at them. "All right, so house. What are you looking for?"

"A house." He smiles widely when both women glare at him. "Wow, double glare."

"You're lucky that's all you got," Kaitlyn says. "We aren't too picky. Prefer at least three bedrooms, but would be open to two bedrooms. Two bathrooms for sure. Kitchen needs to be a good size. Doesn't need to be huge or anything, just big enough that we can both be in there. I like to cook."

"Okay," Summer says. She writes a few things down. "Master bath?"

"Doesn't have to have one," Dean answers. "Also, if the laundry room is in the basement, it needs to be a finished basement or at least partially finished."

Kaitlyn smiles at him. "Yes, that would definitely be preferred."

Summer grins. "Unfinished basements creep me out."

"Same here." Kaitlyn looks at Dean again. "I think that's pretty much everything that we'd like."

"Okay, so price range. What are your thoughts?"

Dean sighs. "That's where we have no clue. I know nothing about prices on houses."

"Okay. Well, what would you be comfortable paying?"

Dean looks over at Kaitlyn. "One-fifty I think."

Kaitlyn nods. "I would go up to one-sixty, but above that I'm not sure we should try."

"Okay," Summer says with a smile. "Well, let me look to see what I have. So, Kaitlyn, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher."

"Yeah? Where at if you don't mind me asking?"

"Course not. I'm at Red Pine Elementary. I teach second graders."

"I used to say I wanted to be a teacher. Then I realized I can't handle kids."

Kaitlyn laughs softly. "Probably wise not to teach then."

"That's what I thought. All right, let's see. I'm going to print out a few houses for you two to look at and then we can take it from there."

"Sounds good," Dean says. He looks at Kaitlyn.

After getting a little information on each of the houses, Dean and Kaitlyn walk out of the office. He looks over at her as they approach their cars. "I think we have some good choices here," he says.

Kaitlyn nods. "Yeah, definitely need to look over the papers and see what's what." She pulls her keys from her purse. "My place for dinner?"

He nods. "Sure. I'll pick up tacos on the way home."

She smiles up at him. "Okay. I don't mind cooking though."

"Neither of us have anything out to cook. Besides, I have the taste for tacos."

She nods. "Okay. I'll see you at home then." She pulls Dean down and kisses him. "See you soon."

Dean walks into Kaitlyn's house after getting their dinner. He closes the door and heads into the kitchen. "Kaitlyn," he calls out as he puts the bags on the counter.

"Be right out," she calls from the laundry room.

He pulls one of the containers out of the first bag. "What do you want to drink, Baby?"

"Whatever you get me."

He smirks at that answer. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

He grabs two bottles of pop from the fridge. "If you don't like what I give you, I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

Kaitlyn walks in and smiles at Dean. "Yeah right." She kisses his cheek. "Smells good."

"Me or the food?"

"Jackass, I'm talking about the food." She shakes her head. "I'm going to go grab the papers with the info."

He nods. "Okay." He grabs the container he'd pulled out of the bag and brings it over to the table.

As they eat, they go over each house that Summer had given them information on. Each have their pros as well as their cons. Dean grabs one of the pages and lets out a heavy breath. It's one that's over their comfortable budget, but Summer had to have given it to them for a reason. He holds it out to Kaitlyn.

"What do you think?" he asks.

She takes it and looks at the details. "It's over budget though," she says.

"But what do you think?"

"I like it. It looks nice from the outside. It has what we're looking for." She looks at Dean. "Why do you think she gave this one to us?"

"I don't know. Let's not rule it out yet. We'll talk to her about it if we do want to look at it."

She nods. "Okay. That sounds good."

******

Dean walks into the kitchen of the house they're looking at. "Wow," he says. He looks at Kaitlyn to see what her reaction is going to be.

"Oh my," she says. "This is gorgeous."

"As you can tell, it's newly renovated," Summer says. She gestures toward the refrigerator. "All the appliances stay. There is a dishwasher as well. Would this work for you, Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Good counter space." She looks at Dean. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll have to find a good way to get you out of this kitchen. Guess I'll have to work on my bedroom skills."

Kaitlyn smacks his stomach. "Dean…"

Summer opens the sliding door. "If you're finished now, Dean." She gestures outside.

Dean follows Kaitlyn outside. "It didn't mention having a pool."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Summer says.

"This is really great," Kaitlyn says.

"Well, let's go see the rest of the house."

Kaitlyn follows Summer inside, with Dean right behind her. "Is it two full baths?"

"Two full and one half. There's one full and the half on the main level and one full downstairs in the basement. Basement if finished." Summer points to the left. "Here's the first bathroom. This is the half bath. It's nice because it's right off the kitchen and you wouldn't have to walk through the entire house if you were to come in from the pool."

Dean nods. "I like that. I like the color too."

Kaitlyn nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's bright but not too bright either." She smiles at Dean.

"This is the smallest of the three bedrooms," Summer says. "The family that had lived here used it as their nursery." She smiles at Dean. "You could always use it as one too."

"We aren't to that part yet," Dean says with a chuckle. "It would be a good room for my exercise equipment though." They follow Summer into the next bedroom.

"This is the next size up."

"Good size," Kaitlyn says. "We could put a bed in here for a guest room."

Dean nods. "Yeah, definitely." He steps out of the room and waits for Summer.

"This is the full size bathroom," Summer says. "And then this is what's considered the master bedroom."

Dean looks around the room and nods. "This would work."

After they see the basement, they head out to the front. Dean looks at Summer. "It's over budget."

Summer nods. "It is. However, I think we could talk them down if not to your budget, then slightly above. I think this is a good fit. It's in your district which you obviously have to be. And it's close to Kaitlyn's work."

Dean nods. "Yeah, there is that. I think it's something we need to talk about." He looks at Kaitlyn. "What do you think?"

"I can't rule it out yet," she says. "I think we need to see that other one we really liked. The green one."

"We have an appointment to see that one on Friday," Summer reminds them.

"So let's wait until after we see that one before deciding anything on this one," Kaitlyn says.

Dean nods. "Yeah, absolutely." He looks at Summer. "Thanks you."

"You're welcome." She smiles at them. "So if you have any other questions, feel free to get a hold of me. Otherwise I will see you two on Friday."

Dean looks over at Kaitlyn as they drive home. "What do you really think?"

"I like it. I really do. I'm just afraid that we won't be able to get the price down if we do want that one."

He nods. "But it had everything we wanted. I do wish the master was a little bigger."

"Yeah, me too. But it's doable." She looks at him. "I'm hoping the kitchen in the next one is as nice."

He chuckles. "Yeah, me too."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Kaitlyn looks at Dean as she's getting ready for the day. She's surprised to find him up, even if he is still lying in bed. He'd had a late night at work and she hadn't expected him to be up with her while she got ready for work. On top of them looking at the house tonight, she plans to tell him something that she's even surprised about. While it's not a for sure thing, she knows it's a possibility and Dean needs to know either way. She smiles as she watches him yawn once again.

"Go back to sleep," she says.

"No, I'm up," he mutters. "Don't forget we're looking at that house tonight."

"I know." She sits down on the edge of the bed to get her shoes on. "I'm going to have to meet you there."

Dean frowns as he looks at her. "What? Why?"

"I have a meeting after school today. We talked about this." She looks over at Dean after she gets her shoes tied. "I told you that we had a meeting today and that I couldn't get out of it." She watches him.

"So what time will you get out?"

"It shouldn't be any later than five."

"Our appointment is at five-thirty, Kaitlyn."

"I know. It doesn't take me a half hour to get there."

Dean sighs. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? We could've called Summer and changed time."

She frowns at him. "I did tell you. We talked about this at dinner the other night."

He shakes his head. "No, I would've remembered. Damn it, Kaitlyn."

She stands up. "Well, obviously you don't remember, because we did talk about it." She walks over to the dresser where she has her earrings and necklace. "I'll be there, Dean."

"Right." Dean sighs. "Sure all it is is a meeting?"

She turns and looks at him. "Excuse me?"

He sits up and scratches the back of his head. "You've been staying late the last few days. Something you want to tell me?"

"I don't have time for this. I have to finish getting ready." She walks out of the bedroom. What is Dean even talking about? She sighs when she hears him follow her into the kitchen.

"Who is he, Kaitlyn?"

She turns quickly and stares at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I figure if you aren't telling me what's going on there has to be a reason why, right? So who is he?"

"You're crazy."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Kaitlyn slams the container with her lunch in it onto the counter. "If you really believe that, why are you still with me?" She stares at him, tears stinging her eyes. She can't believe Dean thinks she's cheating on him. "Dean…"

"You didn't answer my question, Kaitlyn."

"No! I am not seeing anyone but you. Why would I want to? I want you, Dean." She covers her face with her hands. "I have to go. I can't get into this right now." She looks at Dean again. "Please believe me, Dean. I love you. I want you."

"Fine." He walks back into the bedroom before Kaitlyn can say anything else.

She watches him, flinching when the bedroom door slams closed. She doesn't know what brought this on. She wipes her eyes as she turns back to the counter. What was happening?

How Kaitlyn makes it through school, she isn't sure. She barely pays attention in the meeting. She'll definitely have to make sure to talk to Eve about it. When they're released from the meeting, Kaitlyn gathers her things. She stands up and heads out of the room.

"Hey," Eve says catching up with her. "What's with you today?"

"Dean and I had a fight this morning. He thinks I'm cheating on him."

"What?" Eve stares at her. "Are you kidding me? He's crazy."

"I told him that." She sighs. "There's more." She leans over and whispers to Eve.

Eve's eyes widen. "What!? Does he know?"

"No, I was planning on mentioning it tonight." She shrugs. "Now I don't know what's going on. I don't even know if he'll show up to see the house." She looks at her watch. "I should get going. We're meeting Summer at five-thirty."

"Yeah, go. Call me this weekend and let me know what's going on."

"I will."

Kaitlyn climbs out of the car once she reaches the house. She's glad to see that Dean's car is here. She lets out a soft breath as she walks up to the house and walks inside. "Hello," she says. She looks around the main room and smiles.

Dean and Summer walk in from what Kaitlyn assumes is the kitchen. "Hi," Dean says softly.

Kaitlyn smiles sadly. "Front room is nice."

Summer nods. "It's nice and open. And if you want to follow me, I think you'll like the kitchen. Well, that's according to Dean. The boy is wrapped around your finger, Kaitlyn. I don't know how you do it."

Kaitlyn looks at Dean as they walk into the kitchen. She looks around the kitchen. "Wow. This is absolutely perfect." She runs her hand over the countertops. "Beautiful."

"It's newly renovated. Floors are also new." Summer walks over to the sliding doors. "There's no pool with this one. However, the backyard is much bigger and you could always add a pool."

Dean steps out after Kaitlyn does. He looks around. "This is really nice."

"It is only a one car garage, but it's long so there is some storage space."

"Okay. I'm used to parking outside anyways."

"Me too," Kaitlyn says.

Dean glances at Kaitlyn when they walk back inside and head toward the stairs. "So it's listed as a one and a half story. Explain that."

"They had the attic converted into a master suite," Summer says. She steps to the side to let Kaitlyn and Dean walk in.

Kaitlyn smiles. "This is great. This is what I had imagined."

Dean nods. "Yeah, this is perfect."

They see the rest of the house before heading outside. Summer smiles at them. "And this one is under your budget. So if you did have anything you wanted to change you could."

Dean nods. "I don't think much would have to be changed to be honest. Maybe some paint."

Kaitlyn nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's great."

"Well, you two talk it over and let me know."

Kaitlyn looks at Dean after Summer drives away. "I have to stop at the store before heading home."

"Go ahead." He walks toward his car.

"Should I bother coming over when I get home?

"You can do whatever you want, Kaitlyn." He glances back before climbing into his car and pulling away.

Kaitlyn sighs as she slips into her car. This is not what was supposed to be happening between them.

* * *

Dean lights another cigarette. He can't remember the last time he'd smoked before tonight. It had to be that night at Kaitlyn's parents' house. Now he's on his third one tonight and needs to stop. He sees Kaitlyn pulling into her driveway. He rubs the back of his neck as he watches her climb out of the car. She grabs her bag from her backseat. He should go and help her… talk to her, but he can't bring himself to do so. When she walks toward his stairs, he's surprised.

"Hi," Kaitlyn says as she walks up.

"Hi," Dean responds. He stands up after putting his cigarette out. "Didn't expect you to actually come over."

She shrugs. "We need to talk." She rubs her arms. "Can I come in?"

Dean nods as he opens the door. "Go ahead." He follows her inside. "Listen, about this morning…"

"No, I need to talk first." She sets her bag down and turns to look at Dean. "Please."

"Okay." He shoves his hands into his front pockets as he watches her.

"It kills me that you could think I'm cheating on you. I love you, Dean, and I don't want anyone else but you. I don't know what brought this on. And don't try telling me it's because I've been staying later at work. I've been staying later because of the holidays coming up and you know that." She looks at him. "I…" She shrugs. "I think I might be pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kaitlyn watches as Dean continues to stare at her. They'd been silent for way too long and she doesn't know what to make of the silence. Reaching up, she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Say something," she says softly.

Dean licks his lips as he rubs the back of his neck. "Pregnant? Are you sure?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "No. But I'm late. Only a couple days but I'm never late." She watches as his face falls. "Dean…"

He nods. "I um…" He shoves his hands into his pockets again. "Okay, well. How can we find out?"

"I bought a test. We can start there." She pulls the box out of her bag. "I haven't been cheating on you, Dean. I wouldn't. I love you. And it hurts that you could even think I would be."

He nods again. "I know. I'm sorry I accused you or whatever the hell I even said. I just… I don't even know what the hell was wrong with me." He steps forward and rests a hand on her cheek. "I am so sorry for everything, Baby. You have to believe me that I didn't mean it. I think I just got scared. I think I freaked myself out with everything going on. And I know it's dumb, because I love you and I know this is it for me. Forgive me?"

She leans into Dean's hand. "Next time talk to me. We can't always fight because you have a freak out moment. I know this thing is going faster than probably figured, but it is. We need to be able to talk things out."

He rests his forehead on hers. "I promise."

"Good."

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you." She kisses him before stepping back. "Dean, what if I am pregnant?"

"Then we're going to be parents."

"You're okay with that?"

He nods. "Yeah. Sure it's sooner than I think either of us expected, but if you are we can't change it. I'm not going anywhere, Kaitlyn."

She nods. "Good. I'm going to go take the test."

"Okay."

Kaitlyn walks back into the living room. She sits down beside Dean on the couch. "Now we have to wait," she says.

Dean frowns as he looks at her. "How long?"

"Couple minutes." She leans against him. "Your freak out, do you know why you had it?"

He sighs. "Because I've never been this serious in a relationship before. And I think the fact that we're looking at houses just sent me into a panic."

"Do you know not want to move in with me?"

"No, I do. I really do. Please believe me, Baby. I want to do this and I don't want to lose you. I just… I'm…"

"An ass hole?"

He snorts. "Yeah, that about sums it up." He kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Kaitlyn, and I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's okay. Just remember we have to talk things out. Yeah, I know we'll argue. But you can't accuse me of cheating on you."

"I know. I was beyond an ass hole for doing that." He licks his lips. "What do you want the test to say?"

She shrugs. "I don't know." She looks at him. "I don't know how I feel about any of this right now." She rests her chin on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm scared, not gonna lie. But one step at a time."

"You'll be okay if I am?"

"Absolutely." He watches as she sits back. "Kaitlyn, we're in this together."

She nods. "Okay. It's time." She stands up as she takes a deep breath. When Dean stands up, she can't help but smile a little. She walks toward the bathroom with him behind her. He leans against the wall across from the bathroom door as she steps in. He can see her looking at the stick carefully.

"Well?"

She tosses the test into the trash before washing her hands once again. "I'm not pregnant." She rests her hands on the sink as she lets the tears fall once again. She knows it's probably for best right now, but she can't deny she would have loved to have been carrying Dean's baby. She leans back into Dean when he slides his arms around her from behind.

He kisses the side of her neck. "You okay?"

She nods as she turns in his arms. "I know it's probably for the better right now."

He kisses her forehead. "It'll happen for us, Baby."

"I know." She hugs him.

******

Dean walks into the bedroom after making Kaitlyn breakfast. He'd made sure to get up before her so he could make her breakfast in bed. After the previous day, he knows she's in need of some special treatment. He smiles as he sets the tray down on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Kaitlyn," he says as he rubs her arm.

Kaitlyn groans as she rolls onto her back. "What?" She sits up. "Are you okay?"

He smiles at her. "I'm fine. Relax." He leans in and kisses her softly. "I made you breakfast." He watches her smile at him. "Figured after the day you had yesterday, this is the least I could do for you." He sets the tray on her legs when she shifts up to lean against the headboard. "And I know last night was hard for you. I know you say it's for the better, but I also know that you really wanted it to be positive."

She smiles sadly at him. "Yeah, I did. But you're right. It'll happen for us. And I don't think it's the right time for us right now. Even if I want it to be." She takes a bite of her fried egg sandwich.

"Are we okay?" He rubs her leg through the blanket. "I know I was a complete jackass yesterday and I'm sorry for that."

She grins and nods. "We're okay. Just remember that we need to be able to talk to each other about everything."

He nods. "I know." He sighs. "I hate talking about how I feel."

"I know you do. But we have to do it."

"I know." He smirks. "Just smack me next time I turn into a jackass."

"I'm holding you to that." She smiles at him. "Want to talk houses?"

He nods as he shifts to get the rest of the way onto the bed. "Yeah. I think we have two great choices. I don't know that I'd even want to look at any others."

"I agree. I think we should choose between the two." She smiles at him. "So the first one we saw. Above our comfort zone in price, but she did say we could possibly get the price down a little."

"Right. And it did have the pool which was a bonus. The bedrooms were a bit smaller than I was hoping, but not too small."

"Right, definitely workable." She finishes her sandwich before shifting to set the tray on the nightstand. "The kitchen was really nice."

He nods. "You liked the kitchen in the house yesterday better though. Don't try to deny it. I saw the look on your face."

"You're right. I loved the black cabinets. Absolutely gorgeous countertops. It had the stainless steel appliances. It didn't have the pool. But the yard was much bigger and we could potentially add a pool later on."

"Yeah, absolutely. And the master bedroom? There's plenty of room to work with up there. No bathroom on that level, but I think we could always work that in later too." He watches Kaitlyn. "All right, so when it comes down to it, which do you like better?"

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip. "The second one."

He grins. "Me too." He leans in and kisses Kaitlyn softly. "I'll call Summer in a bit here and see what the next step in."

"Okay good." Kaitlyn kisses him again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Dean follows Kaitlyn into the office Monday evening. This is really it. They're starting the paperwork to get the house. He just hopes that it won't be a long process. They make their way over to Summer's desk. The blonde looks up and smiles at them.

"Hi, you two," she says. "Have a seat."

Dean sits down once Kaitlyn has been seated. "How long do you think it'll take to actually get the house?" he asks.

"It all depends," Summer answers. "Everyone is different. It'll also depend on what your offer is and what they're willing to do. It could take a week or it could take a day. It just depends."

He nods. "Okay." He raises an eyebrow when he hears a giggle from under the desk. "Your desk is laughing."

Summer grins. "That would be my daughter, Ashley."

Dean frowns a little. "Daughter? Didn't know you had a daughter."

"She's six." Summer looks under the desk. "Ashley, come out from there."

Dean watches as the dark blonde girl climbs out from under the desk. "Looks like you." Even knowing that, there's something else very familiar with the young girl.

Summer grins. "My mini-me. Ashley, this is Dean and Kaitlyn."

"Hi," Ashley says.

Summer slides a paper across the desk. "All right, I do need you both to sign at the bottom of that page. From there we can talk about your offer." After they sign, Summer pulls it back and looks between them. "All right, what were you thinking for the offer?"

Dean looks at Kaitlyn. "Well, I don't want to go in too low." He looks at Summer again. "How low do you think they'd be willing to go?"

Summer looks at her computer screen. "Well, they just dropped the price two weeks ago. But I would say we could probably get them down another five thousand. So you could go in with that. Or go a little lower to hopefully bring them down to that."

Dean looks at Kaitlyn. "What do you think?"

Kaitlyn licks her lips. "Asking price is one forty-five. We could go in at one thirty-five?" She looks at Summer.

Summer nods. "I think that's good." She slides another paper in front of them a minute later. "Sign this to verify that offer and I'll give them a call and see where to go from here."

Dean takes the pen and signs the bottom before handing it over to Kaitlyn. He smiles as he watches her sign. "Can't back out now," he says.

Kaitlyn smiles back. "I don't want to back out," she says.

"Good." He takes her hand, squeezing it gently.

"All right," Summer says. "Sit tight. I'll give them a call."

Dean lifts their hands, kissing the back of Kaitlyn's. "You look tired."

Kaitlyn nods a little. "Long day at school. Must be a full moon or something tonight. The kids were crazy."

"I'm sorry, Baby. After this, we'll head home and have dinner. Make it an early night."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"We'll pick something up on the way."

"Dean…"

"You're exhausted, Kaitlyn. This way we can eat right away and then get to bed." He smiles when she pouts at him. "Might as well give up. You won't win this one." He reaches over and tugs her hair gently. "How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds good."

"All right," Summer says. "Well, that's it for tonight. They're going to talk it over and get back with me tomorrow. As soon as I hear anything, I will let you know. Who would be the better person to contact?"

"I work at three," Dean says. "But could probably still answer."

"You can call me after four," Kaitlyn says.

Summer nods. "Okay. Hopefully it won't be long so we can get this all done for you." She smiles at them. "Any questions?"

"No," Dean answers. "I think we're good."

"Okay. If you think of anything, give me a call."

Dean looks at Kaitlyn after they walk outside. "I'm going to call for pizza before we leave," he says.

"Okay." She leans against the car. "She didn't just look like Summer."

He raises an eyebrow. Okay, he wasn't the only one who noticed something else in Ashley. But if Kaitlyn's seeing it too it's something. "Thought so myself. But I can't place my finger on it." He shrugs. "Does it really matter?"

"It does when I was with Nick at the time."

He stares at Kaitlyn. Nick? Of course it was Nick! He sighs. "Kaitlyn…"

"No, it's okay. I'm over him and I have what I want. It just hurts to see." She shrugs. "I knew about Nikki. That's when I left for good. He admitted it to me. She even came over to talk to me. I don't blame her really. Nick had her believing he was single." Kaitlyn wipes her eyes. "Six years ago though? I was too in love to see the jerk he really is. I didn't know he had done the same thing then. It's a wonder I never ended up pregnant."

Dean reaches up and rests his hand on Kaitlyn's cheek. "Come here." He pulls her into a hug. "You got lucky by not getting pregnant by him." He kisses the top of her head.

"I know." She looks up at him after pulling back a little. "I'm not upset about finding out that he cheated on me another time. I'm upset about the fact that I never saw him for who he was."

He nods. "Just don't dwell on it, Baby."

She slides her arms around Dean's waist and hugs him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

* * *

Kaitlyn grabs her phone from the counter and looks at the screen. She takes a deep breath as she answers the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Kaitlyn, it's Summer."

"Hi, Summer." Kaitlyn licks her lips nervously.

"Well, I have some news. They got back with me and countered your offer."

She leans against the counter. "Okay. Is it at least a good offer?"

"Not exactly what you two were hoping for. However, I do think it's a good offer. It's up to you and Dean whether you accept or not. They came back at one forty-two, so they did come down with price. But they also added in all closing costs."

Kaitlyn chews on her bottom lip. She hadn't expected to hear that they'd cover closing costs. "Well, I'll have to talk to Dean."

"Of course. And I know he's working tonight. Think you could have a decision tomorrow evening?"

"Definitely. If we can't talk about it before dinner tomorrow, we'll talk at dinner."

"Okay, sounds good. I look forward to hearing what you decide."

Kaitlyn hangs up after they say their goodbyes. She grabs her glass of wine and lets out a soft breath. She can't help but smile at the thought of this possibly going through. She grabs her phone again and calls Dean, not surprised when it goes to voicemail. "Hi, Babe. I just got a call from Summer. They countered our offer. If you have a chance to talk tonight, call me. Otherwise we can talk at dinner tomorrow. Let me know one way or another. And I'm leaving you a plate in the fridge with your dinner whenever you get home. Love you."

She walks into the living room to start working on grading papers. As she's sitting down at the coffee table, her phone beeps with a new text message.

_Bad night at work. Won't be able to talk. We'll have to talk tomorrow. Your place or mine?_

She frowns as she reads that it's a bad night. Hopefully it's nothing serious. _Anything I can do to make it better? Mine._ She starts going through the first folder.

_I wish. Can't wait to get off and get home to you. Love you._

* * *

Dean locks the door behind him once he gets to Kaitlyn's. He can't wait until they're able to get rid of these places and have a house of their own. It'll make life so much easier for them. He pulls his holster off as he walks into the kitchen, setting it on top of the fridge like always. He can hear the TV on in the bedroom and has to wonder if Kaitlyn's still up. He sticks his head in to find Kaitlyn asleep. He steps in to grab a pair of shorts to change into after his shower.

He showers quickly and is sitting at the table eating in the matter of ten minutes. He rubs the bridge of his nose as he thinks over the night they had. Everything that could go wrong certainly did. It probably wouldn't have been horrible if he was riding with Roman, Seth, or even Joey. But the fact that he had to be with Derrick Bateman… he groans at the thought. As if it weren't a bad enough night, he had to listen to Derrick yapping about the latest girl he's fucking. Okay, so he hadn't helped by asking if he slept around when he was with Kaitlyn.

"Hey, Babe," Kaitlyn says walking out of the bedroom.

Dean looks over and frowns. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No." She gestures to the bathroom. "Have to go to the bathroom." She smiles at him as she heads to the bathroom.

He goes back to eating as he waits for her to come out. He's finishing up his meal when Kaitlyn comes back out. "Dinner was great."

Kaitlyn smiles. "Glad you liked it." She leans up and kisses him as they meet by the counter. "Work get any better?"

"Not at all. My own fault for parts of it. I was in a car with Derrick."

"Dean, what did you do?"

"He was yapping about whatever girl he's on this week and I kinda asked him if he was jumping around when he was with you."

Kaitlyn hits his stomach gently. "Dean…"

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out." He shrugs. "I'm sorry." He smiles when she slides her arms around him.

"You coming to bed?"

"In a minute. Gonna clean up in here and then I'll be in."

"Okay." Kaitlyn leans up and kisses Dean. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Dean lets looks over when Kaitlyn walks in after she gets home from work. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Kaitlyn responds. "Getting really cold."

He grins. "That's kinda what happens." He rubs the back of his neck as he watches her set her bag down beside the couch. "Dinner's in the oven."

"Great. We can talk about the house while we eat then. I'm going to go change."

He frowns a little. "Well… Summer called."

Turning, Kaitlyn frowns at him. "What's wrong?"

"Go change. We'll talk at dinner." He stands up and follows Kaitlyn into the next room. "How was work?"

"Okay. Four kids were out with chicken pox today. So I have to make up folders for each of them for the rest of the week. Have to have that in the office in the morning." She walks into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door as she starts to undress.

Dean opens the oven door to check on dinner. "Do that after dinner then. That way it's done and you won't have to worry about it."

"That's the plan." She returns to the kitchen wearing one of Dean's shirts and a pair of shorts. "Can I help with anything?"

"No. Just waiting for it to finish. Shouldn't take much longer."

"So then we can talk while we wait?"

He leans against the counter and looks over at her. "Okay."

"So, the offer… but…" She licks her lips. "What'd she say today?"

"The sellers called back. Not only did they change their mind on the counter offer, but they sold today."

Kaitlyn frowns. "What? Can they do that since we were under a contract deal?"

He shrugs. "Apparently." He sighs. "So now we start over."

She nods. "Yeah, I guess so." She walks over to stand in front of Dean. "This sucks." She rests her forehead on his chest.

"It does." He rubs her sides. "We'll find a house, Baby. Listen, on Saturday we'll go to the bank. Talk about getting a larger loan. That way we may be able to go a little higher and not have to do the negotiating like this."

She looks up at him. "Okay." She sighs. "I hate this. I don't want to go any longer without living with you."

He grins. "Well…" He kisses her forehead. "Let's not wait. I'll talk to Shane and get out of my lease. I'll move in with you. Or the other way around, whatever. Since we're always at one of the places every night anyways, why not just pay one lease?"

She smiles. "Think we can handle living together in a small place?"

"We'll figure it out. We'll just have a place ready for one of us at Seth's for when we can't."

She laughs at that. "Let's do it." She kisses him.


End file.
